Wrath of the Dynasty
by MidnightFox
Summary: Talpa has returned and he's not happy. The boys fight again for humanity but the odds are in Talpa's favor. Please R&R and check out my profile ch4 rated 4 langauge rape, not too much description
1. The Start of Something New

Disclaimer: Okay, RW isn't my story and none of these people are my characters except the three girls and the new warlords. When you first read it, you might think oh God, this is going to be another dumb Mary Sue fic, she's gonna get all the attention and totally mess this up, and then you will not want to read it. I want you all to give my story a try, it might seem like that at first but this is my first time writing so just hang in there with me. I'm pretty sure it's not going to be the regular boring Mary Sue fic. Now for my story.  
  
"Wrath of the Dynasty"  
By MidnightFox   
Chapter One - The Start of Something New   
  
"You must go; the Dynasty has returned, you have to unite with the others," a voice whispered from the thick fog.   
"How will I find them? Where do I go?" Amber called out.   
"Follow your soul, you will know when you get there," the Ancient answered.   
A dark, low, evil laugh then followed the Ancient's feminine voice from the fog. Amber looked about frantically, trying to find where the voice was coming from. She knew what was going to happen all too well from her previous dreams. A brilliant, bright, light shinned from behind her. She turned to see a scythe coming straight toward her.   
"AHH!" Amber yelped as she shot up straight up in her bed in a cold sweat. The dream hadn't failed in scaring her like always.   
She lied back down in her bed and sighed. This is bogus, I wish these dreams would just stop, she thought. What do they mean?  
"Amber!" The fifteen-year-old girl yelped in surprise and fell out of her bed in a heap on the floor, intertwined in her bed sheets. "Amber! Get up now! We have to talk to you!" her mother shouted through the door.  
"All right! All right! I'm coming, I'm coming." She pulled the covers from her head and what she saw in front of her scared the mess out of her. She screamed, jumped to her feet and slowly backed away.  
Please do not fear me.  
Her eyes widened. In front of her was a suit of armor in the colors of silver and lavender. And the weird thing about it was... she could hear it... talking.  
I am here to tell thee that it is time.  
"Did you know that you're talking to me?" she gasped.  
Yes, but thou art not hearing my words with thy ears, only in thy head.  
She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, um... I think I'll just... get dressed and... yeah. I can't believe I'm talking to armor."  
Heed my word, thou art needed, the time is now. And with that it faded till it was no longer visible.   
Amber shook her head and laughed to herself. As soon as she got dressed she headed down the stairs at sat down at the kitchen table and ate what her mother put in front of her.   
"Your grandfather's been complaining about having these odd dreams."  
Amber laughed, "They can't be as weird as the one I had. Some evil floating head was threatening me. And this morning I could have sworn I saw some kind of armor talking to me."  
Her mother and father stopped in their tracks and exchanged glances. "Um, Amber, honey," her mother stammered.  
Amber looked up from eggs and looked at her mom. Her dad walked across the kitchen and pulled a brick from the wall. Amber tilted her head and narrowed her eyes in confusion at this. From the place the brick had been, he pulled out a small cloth bag and replaced the brick. The bag was opened and he then pulled a small round ball from it and placed it in Amber's hand. "What's this?"  
"This is what we had to talk to you about. Do you remember the legend of the Ronin Warriors?"   
*****   
Amber looked at Tanisha as she continued laughing her head off about her going to Japan to save the world. She laughed so hard that she fell off the kitchen stool and started rolling around on the kitchen floor. Amber rolled her eyes and frowned. "I thought you'd care more about your best friend going out to risk her life for the human race instead of falling apart on the floor."  
Tanisha and Amber had been best friends since... well, since forever. They'd had more fights than there were words in a human language and been in enough trouble to last them a lifetime.  
"What's all of the commotion in here?"  
"One word," Amber said, "Tanisha."  
Tanisha climbed to her feet with a big grin on her face and turned to face her grandmother. "Amber's going to Japan!"  
"Oh, really? Whatever for?" her grandmother smiled.  
"She's gonna save the world!" She barely got it out without collapsing into another round of laughing.  
The smile automatically vanished from her grandmother's face. "When are you leaving?"  
Tanisha straightened her expression. "I think she was joking. Nothing to get serious about."  
Amber smiled a bit nervously. I wish I was joking.   
Tanisha's grandmother looked at Amber hard, reading her expression. "Tanisha, I think you should go to Japan with Amber."  
All the humor that she had left in her face quickly disappeared and she slowly turned to Amber. "Are you really going?" Amber nodded her head in response. Tanisha then turned to her grandmother. "And you want me to go with her? Are you serious?!"  
Her grandmother nodded and came up with an excuse. "It'll be a great learning experience for you. I'll go and talk to your parents about it right now." She turned to leave but then she turned back and said, "Make us proud of what you learn," and then with that she left.  
Tanisha looked after her in pure confusion and looked at Amber. "That's odd. Well, what are we going to do when we first get there?"  
"We're going to met up with Sam."  
"Aww, great!! I haven't seen her in like forever!"  
"Yeah," Amber muttered.  
*****   
"Your reports on the novel is due next Wednesday," Mrs. Bayliss said just as the dismissal bell rang. Rowen sluggishly climbed to his feet and walked out into the hall.  
"Hey, got any homework in there?" Sage asked, coming out of the classroom next to his.  
"Yep, reports on our novels are due next Wednesday."  
"Hi, Sage!" some girl with a green puffy bow on her head shouted. Sage gave her a quick wave that sent her running down the hallway, screaming bloody murder. Rowen shook his head in disgust.  
"Hey, I can't help it that I'm the best looking guy in the school," Sage said. "Believe me, I wish I wasn't; these girls scare me. I'm still not over the torture my sisters put me through."  
Rowen chuckled a bit at that. Sage's sisters used to dress him up like a girl, and he still wasn't over it. As they continued their walk a girl with black, slightly curly, shoulder length hair, were heading their way. Her hazel eyes were locked on a paper she held in front of her. She had a medium frame and stood of a height of about 5"5. Slowly she passed the two, walking into the class Rowen was about to enter.   
Sage moaned at the sight of the newcomer and slowly walked away to his next class shaking his head. Rowen smiled at his actions and walked into his classroom and sat in his seat near the front. After the bell rung the teacher stood in front of her history class with the new student.  
"Everyone, this is Silvera Amber; she just moved here from America." A nervous smile appeared on Amber's face. "Why don't you take that seat next to Rowen?" the teacher said, pointing to the seat. Amber slowly walked to her seat while noticing how good-looking he was.  
"Hi, I'm Hashiba Rowen," Rowen said politely.  
"Hi, nice to meet you," said Amber, sitting into her seat.   
The teacher began her speech about the Civil War between Toyokimi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa as Amber sat in a daze, awestricken at Rowen's good looks. He is truly a hotty. I think I'm going to like this class, she thought with a sigh as she rested her head in the palm of her hand.  
*****   
"Class, this is our new student, Kaahn Tanisha."  
Samantha looked up to see a girl with chocolate skin and dark auburn hair up in a ponytail. She had a small frame and was well built for her size. She stood about five-foot-three and her dark eyes were locked on the floor. When she looked up she saw Samantha, who had a big smile on her face. It had been four years since they last saw each other. Tanisha smiled and waved excitedly at her.   
Realizing that there was no specific reason for her to be there, Samantha gave a questioning look. Tanisha answered her unspoken question by mouthing to her that she would explain it later.  
"Did you bring your instrument?" the teacher questioned.  
"Yes, Sensei."  
"Good."  
Samantha stood with a wicked smile on her face. "Why don't you play something for us?" she suggested.   
Tanisha's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. We've just seen each other for the first time in years and she's already trying to embarrass me, she thought.  
"That's a delightful idea! Would you do us the honors?"  
Tanisha gave a small nod and narrowed her eyes at Samantha and her huge smirk. Tanisha walked over to the cabinets and pulled out her violin. She plucked at the strings a bit to make sure they were in tune. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she played a nice, slow and SHORT song. When she was finished there was a very grateful applause. Looking over the cello section, where Samantha sat, Tanisha could see her wink and smile.   
"Very good, now could you take a seat in the violin section?"  
"I'd be glad to," she muttered under her breath.   
*****   
"Hey, Sage! Over here!" Kento yelled as he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth.  
Sage, who had girls following his every step, whispered something to them that sent them running off, giggling. He came over to the lunch table and sat next to Rowen, who was looking through his math book.   
"Did you guys see those new girls?" Ryo asked.  
"Yeah, I saw both of them this morning" Sage frowned.  
"I know one of them is Silvera Amber, but who's the other?" Kento asked.  
"Kaahn Tanisha."  
"There they are now," Rowen pointed out, taking his attention away from his math book.  
The two girls stood, talking with the school's most popular girls. "Do ether of you know Date Sage?" one of the populars asked.  
"Nope," Amber answered.  
Shocked, another girl answered, "He's only the most hottest boy in this whole school!!"   
"See that blond over there?" she asked, pointing to him.  
"Yeah," Amber said.  
The popular girls all began to wave. "Well, that's him. His friends seem to be checking you out."  
"Hey, T," Samantha said.  
Tanisha smiled in response. "Hey!"  
"Well, hi, Samantha, long time no see," Amber said.  
"Hey, Amber, look I've got to talk to you... alone."  
The group of populars all gave looks of disgust. Samantha wasn't in the 'in crowd' at all and there was something in her that kept people away from her, so she wasn't liked much. You know how it goes. Tanisha looked at Amber with a questioning look.  
"You already know, so you can come too," Amber whispered.  
They sat down at a table in a corner of the cafeteria. "Amber, I said alone," Samantha repeated as she noticed Tanisha had followed.  
"She already knows, though."  
Samantha froze, "Knows what?"  
"About Tal-paaa." In anger, Samantha hit her hard on the arm. "Ow! That's gonna leave a mark! Jeez... what crawled up your butt and died?"  
"You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"  
"Look at that face! Does it look like it would tell something as important as this?"  
Sam looked over to Tanisha. Tanisha gave her an innocent smile. Even without the smile, she did look innocent, and some of the time she was. SOME of the time.  
"You're right, but why did you bring her anyway?" She asked.  
"Cause I didn't wanna be over here without my best friend, and she wanted to see her aunt."  
"Well, anyway, I found the last orb, only I don't have it with me cause it won't let anyone touch it unless it is the wearer of it."  
"Show me where it is."  
"Okay, we'll go after school."   
*****   
"I had another dream last night," Ryo informed the others.   
Cye frowned. "Seems like they're getting more frequent."  
"Yeah, they are."  
"Well then, I guess we should be ready to go back into battle when the time comes," Rowen said.  
A broad smile appeared on Kento's face. "We're gonna sweep the floor with them! And this time they won't be coming back"  
Sage shook his head. "How can you get so cocky so quick?"  
"I've just got faith, that's all."  
Cye sighed. School had started back up a while ago after his sixtenth birthday and the Dynasty was already to come back within less than a year. We must be doing something wrong for him to keep coming back, Cye thought. He didn't expect them to bounce back like they did, though he should have after what happened the first time they had overthrown Talpa and he returned. No matter what they did it just didn't seem like it was enough. He was getting tired of the fights, the arguing, the pain... He frowned to himself, Well I've got no choice but to fight so there's no need to fret over it.  
The bell rung, signaling the end of their lunch period. Ryo stood and stretched. "Well, I'll catch you guys later."  
"See ya, Ryo," the others said as they stood and slowly headed out the other set of cafeteria doors.   
*****   
"Did any of you check out that Amber chick?" Kento said as the five boys walked down the quite street. "Man, I bet you could win her over, Sage. You get all the girls and they scare you! Why don't I get any?"  
"Well, Kento, you and your appetite probably keep all them away," Cye joked.  
"What does my appetite have anything to do with it?!" Kento fused.   
"Do you know how disgusting it is to watch you eat?" Cye laughed.  
"Are you saying I'm a pig?! I'M NOT FAT! It's all muscle."   
Cye changed the subject. "Maybe we could catch a movie later on."  
"We can't. We've got that orb to look for," Ryo reminded them. Or at least he would have been reminding them if any of them had ever known about an orb to start with.  
"Orb? What orb, Ryo?"  
Ryo puzzled to himself, What orb am I talking about? I don't remember anything about an orb.  
Just then, a gust of wind started in. Rowen looked over into a dark alley and spotted a figure holding up a staff. "Look, I think that's Kayura."  
The figure beckoned them toward her. They looked about, making sure no one was there to watch them, and made their way over to the alley.   
"Hey, Kayura, how's it going?"  
"As good as it can be with Talpa coming back. The two new Ronins are both in this area, Amber of the Cyclone and Samantha of the Dragon."  
"The 'hot Amber' we saw today is a Ronin? No way!" Kento of course.  
"Yes, way. Now if you follow them, you'll find the orb; Samantha discovered it some time ago, but she couldn't take it because it won't let her unless she is the wearer of it."  
"So that must be the orb I was talking about."  
"Yes, I suppose the dream you had wasn't as effective, it wasn't in your memory."  
"But how do we find the wearer of the armor?" Rowen asked her.  
"One of you will know, you'll definitely know."   
*****   
"Kazu," Talpa called.  
Slowly, Kazu's figured appeared. "Yes, Master Talpa."  
"Send some of the soldiers out to warn the Ronin Warriors that we are now ready to take over their pathetic world."  
"Yes, Master," Kazu bowed in a respectful manner and disappeared.  
"This time we'll win. Won't we, my dear?" Talpa glanced over to what looked like a snow globe, only inside of it, a blue, thick, liquid swished about. Talpa laughed, "We'll defeat them together."  
*****   
"Where are we going again?" Tanisha asked.  
"To the forest so I can show Amber where the orb is," Samantha answered.  
"Then what are we gonna do?" Amber pondered.  
"Look for the wearer of it. Duh."  
"Sam! That'll take forever!!" Amber whined.  
"Not if you know what your looking for."  
Amber shook her head and changed the subject. "Hey! Have you seen Nelly? You know, the one who sings 'Ride Wit' Me'."  
"Yeah," Tanisha answered, "he's pretty cute."  
"Cute?!" Amber said. "That boy has got it goin' on."  
"Amber, you think every guy has got it goin' on," Samantha stated.  
"Oh, please, you exaggerate too much."  
"Well, it's true! I bet you've already got your eye on someone here and you haven't even been here a whole day."  
While the two argued, Tanisha stopped and looked across the street, with the feeling that someone was watching her. She spotted a group of boys and gazed into the eyes of the one with golden hair. I feel like I should know him, she thought as she tore her gaze away from him and continued to walk down the street.  
*****   
"There they are," Cye pointed out. The two girls they were to follow were across the street gossiping with the other new student some of the Ronins had met.   
"I know that blond, that's Shoujou Samantha," Rowen said. "She's in my math class."  
"Now tell me again why we're looking for the orb now when we don't know who the holder of it is?" Kento asked.  
"So we'll be able to find it next time when we find the one we're looking for," Rowen explained.   
Sage wasn't paying attention to what was going on. He had caught the shortest girl with deep brown eyes' attention. As he stared into her eyes, a sudden sharp, yet quick pain went through him, making him wince. A faint howl of a wolf was followed.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" Rowen asked.  
"That howl."  
Shaking his head, he said, "It must be in your head, Sage."  
"Yeah... must be." She's the bearer of the armor we're looking for.  
Yes, you're right, Sage.  
Kayura! Stop reading my thoughts!  
Sorry. And Sage... who's this girl with the black hair and purple eyes? Someone from school?  
KAYURA! GET OUT OF MY MIND NOW!  
Sorry!  
"So we're just supposed to follow them?" Sage heard Cye ask as he turned his attention back on what was going on around him.  
"Yeah, maybe we should split up and follow them more secretively," Ryo answered. They nodded oin agreement and went off in different directions.  
*****   
They stayed at least a good ten yards apart from the girls as they walked in silence. Rowen glanced up at the oaks that kept the sunlight pretty much hidden from the forest floor. He squinted a bit at the sight of a dark figure jumping from a tree and into another. He wasn't too sure of what he saw until he saw it happen again.  
"Ryo, they've got Dynasty troops after us."  
Ryo glanced up to see a figure jumping down out of a tree. "Suit up!" A bright flash of light appeared and he stepped out of it. By this time the others were already in their subarmor.  
"All right boys!" Kento said in excitement. "Let's kick some Dynasty tail!!"  
Twelve troops now stood facing them. "We just came to give you a warning," a troop with a sword in hand said.  
"And what would that be?" Ryo asked.  
"That this time around, you die!"  
All of the warriors attacked at once. Cye upper-cutted one in the jaw and kicked him in his midsection, sending him flying into a nearby tree, freeing his spirit. Kento had managed to steal one of the troops' swords and tossed it to Ryo. "You won't be needing that!" Kento shouted.  
Ryo decided to use the sword against the troops. As one approached him, he brought it up and sliced him several times with the sword, causing him to fall to the ground in defeat. Rowen had been caught in a head lock and elbowed his opponent in the stomach. Grabbing his wrist, he flipped him onto his back. Sage was stuck between two soldiers with swords. They attacked at the same time, but Sage ducked out of harm's way, causing them to slice one another in half with their swords. By this time there were only four troops left.  
"Who wants the rest of them?" Ryo asked.  
"I'll take 'em!" Kento of course. But the troops retreated in fear. "And I was just getting started!" Kento pouted.  
They walked on and noticed a teal glow of light. "What was that?"  
I took her to the orb, Sage; go to her now.  
Sage nodded, automatically. He knew where to find the girl who bore the armor they had been looking for.  
"You guys, that light was transporting that new girl, what's her name?"  
"Tanisha?" Cye put in helpfully.  
"It's taking her to the orb."  
"How do you know she's the right person?" Kento asked.  
"I saw it in her eyes when we saw them walking down the street, and Kayura practically just told me."  
"We'll go and get the other girls while you go to where the other is," Ryo instructed.  
*****   
"What was Tanisha's reaction when she heard about you being a warrior?" Samantha puzzled.  
"She started to laugh hysterically! She wouldn't shut up about it!" Amber complained.  
"I STILL think its hilarious, and with you two saving the world, we'd all better do a lot of praying," Tanisha laughed. The other two joined in with her laughter.  
"You should talk! We'd all be in trouble with you being a warrior because you're afraid of an ant!" Samantha said.  
"So is Amber! And I just don't like killing them."  
"Suuuuure."  
Abruptly, Samantha stopped at the quick change of wind and everything got silent.   
"What's wrong?" Amber asked.  
"Something's coming."  
Suddenly, a bright teal light engulfed Tanisha and flew into the air and disappeared with her in it. "Tanisha?! Where'd you go?!" Amber yelped, "what just happened?"  
"I know where she is," a familiar voice answered from behind them. They both turned to see four boys behind them.  
"Rowen? What are you doing here?" Amber questioned.  
"Um, we've got something to tell you."   
*****   
Wide-eyed in alarm, Tanisha looked around her new surroundings. She was still in the forest, only now she was standing in a clearing. A glowing light from underneath a small boulder, caught her attention. Slowly, she approached it. Placing her fingers underneath the rock she flipped it over with some effort. But there was nothing there. The place where the rock once sat was still glowing.   
Tanisha gave a confused look as she got a real strong urge to let loose in an all dog-like style and start digging. Unable to resist the odd urge, she began to pull the dirt back. Finally, she spotted what was causing the glowing. It was a round crystal ball. Slowly, it rose into the sky to Tanisha's eye level and began to levitate there. This must be what they call an orb.  
For a while, she did nothing but stare at it, trying to figure out what to do with it since she remembered Samantha had said it wouldn't allow anyone to touch it. Finally, the silence was broken. "Go on, take it, it's yours."  
Abruptly, she turned to find it was the same blond she had saw a while ago while walking to the forest. "Who are you?"  
"Never mind that, just take it," he coaxed.  
She heaved a sigh, frowned, and turned back to the orb. As soon as she reached a hand underneath the crystal, it fell into her hands.   
"Looks like you're a fellow Ronin now," Amber said as she, Samantha, and four other boys dressed in subarmor appeared from behind some trees.   
"Now the world is definitely doomed," Samantha joked.  
"I still don't believe that the rest of the Ronins are all girls," Kento complained. Oh well. Now I've got a chance to get one of them to go out with me.  
"Typical male," Amber teased.  
"Well, it's something new, but it really doesn't matter, Kento. Why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Mouri Cye of the Torrent." He spoke with a British accent and had reddish brown hair that reached his shoulders and blew gently in the wind. His sea green eyes sparkled in the faint sunlight. He was one of the shorter boys and had fair skin, the kind of skin that would burn easily.  
Awww, he's cute, Tanisha thought.  
"My name is Hashiba Rowen of the Strata."  
Amber slowly walked over to Tanisha, not taking her eyes of the blue-haired boy. His skin was a normal tone and he stood at about five-foot-seven. A lock of blue hair fell between his deep blue eyes. "Ain't he cute!" Amber whispered. Tanisha smiled in response.  
"My name's Rei Fuan Kento of Hardrock." He had a somewhat normal skin color and was in a way chubby... no, muscular. He, being the smallest, stood at five-foot-five. He had hair that was blue, mixed with a bit of black, and had blue eyes.  
"I'm Sanada Ryo of the Wildfire."   
Tanisha looked over to him and instantly, her jaw dropped open. Her breath got caught in her throat. He is the most hottest boy I've ever seen! Ryo was as tall as Cye and if not taller. His black hair was untamed. He had bangs that hung somewhat over his tiger blue eyes with tan skin that would easily tan. Amber and Samantha smiled at their awestricken friend.  
"Breathe, Tanisha, or someone's going to notice," Amber instructed.  
"And I'm Date Sage of the Halo."  
Tanisha closed her mouth as she looked at Sage. That was the fierce violet eye she had gazed into on the street. He was of medium height and not heavy at all, that was Kento's title. His skin was fair, but wasn't as easily burned as Cye's.  
"What color is your armor?" Amber asked.  
"I'm guessing by the color the orb was glowing that it's teal," Sage said.  
"Well, the other color is silver, since both me and Amber have silver on our armor too," Samantha nodded her head. "Those colors fit you," Samantha smiled. Tanisha smiled back.  
"I'll explain to you all the stuff about our armors on the way out of here," Samantha said. "Me and Amber took a look at the disk Merlin gave us, so it explained everything."  
"Isn't Merlin a wizard?" Tanisha said.  
"Yeah, but he created our armor."  
"Why did Merlin make your armors?" Rowen questioned.  
"I forget some of the reason why. But I can have Merlin explain." The Ronins turned to face her with confused look. Samantha smiled at their expressions. "Merlin made a disk explaining everything on the Lady Ronin armors."  
"Lady Ronin, I like the way that sounds!" Amber cooed.  
"Well, I guess you can show us the disk at our place," Ryo offered.  
"Cool, Amber, you do still have the disk, right?"  
"Um, yeah," Amber answered, fidgeting nervously.   
  
  
Author's notes: Please R&R!!! It means the WORLD to me. I need to know where my talents lie.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
?  
  
??  
  
  



	2. Forming the Chains of Friendship

## Disclaimer: Same as before   
Wrath of the Dynasty  
By: Midnight Fox   
Chapter two- Forming the chains of friendship  
  
Rowen took in a deep breath as the cool breeze gently brushed over his skin. His eyes closed slowly as a smile crept onto his face. He opened them just in time to see Kento throw Sage into the air. Sage did a simple flip, falling back down his, hands lined up perfectly with Kento's and then they connected. Kento pushed him off of his hands and he landed perfectly. Ryo, Cye, and Samantha applauded.  
  
It was a joy for the male ronins to live a normal life and be so happy. Their battle with Talpa had been well worth it, but the break wasn't as nearly long enough as they had hoped for. Rowen turned at the sound of the porch door sliding open and saw Amber and Tanisha come out from it. Amber smiled at him as she passed and went out into the lawn to watch. Tanisha approached the rail of the porch and leaned against it.   
"What are they doing?"  
Rowen was a bit surprised, she didn't talk to any of the boys unless they asked her a question.  
"It's kind of like a trust ritual. Watch."  
  
Tanisha looked out to the yard as Ryo approached the place Sage had been before he took off at a run towards Kento. He was getting ready to take off when Amber stopped him.  
"Wait... Tanisha take off your bandana."  
  
She obeyed and took it off her head and handed it to Amber. Amber walked back out to the yard and handed it to Ryo. "Since you guys think your all macho, try it with this on."  
  
Ryo smiled and covered his eyes with the bandana and tied it tightly.  
"All right, Kento buddy your gonna have to help me out here."  
"All right, I'll tell you when to go."  
Ryo nodded and waited for his word.  
"Go!"  
Ryo dashed forward and ran until he heard the next command.  
"Jump!"  
Ryo leaped into Kento's waiting hands and was propelled into the air. He did his flip and held his hands out. Kento grasped his in his own and heaved Ryo backward. Ryo took off the blindfold with a look of triumph on his face. He bowed at the sound of applause.  
  
"Bet Sam could do better," Amber challenged.  
"When did I get in this?!"  
  
Rowen turned his eyes away towards the sound of loud drumming on the porch floor. Tanisha was dribbling the basketball absent mindedly, looking like she wished she was doing something else at that moment.  
  
"You play basketball?"  
"Uh, a bit."  
"Wanna play?"  
She looked up at him in hope.   
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah why not?"  
She smiled and followed him off the porch.   
  
"Hey, where are you two going?" Sage called after them.  
"We're going to spend some bonding time. We'll be back before dinner."  
  
And with that they headed off. They were close to the park by the time Tanisha decided she was ready to open up to him.  
"How did all of you manage to get such a big house?" Tanisha couldn't hold back that question anymore. It had been bothering her for the past nine days they had been sharing the house.  
"Our friend Mia got it from her grandfather. She's living with her boyfriend right now."  
She looked up at him. There was something about him that made her feel connected to him and comfortable. She smiled and started to talk about everything and anything. By the time they would get home, there was no doubt Rowen would be winded.  
*****   
  
"Are they back yet?"  
"Nope," Kento answered from in front of the TV where he and Sage were enjoying a game of Perfect Dark.  
"I hope they hurry back. Dinners ready," Cye replied.  
"Dinner?! YES, I'M STARVED!" Kento paused the game and leaped to his feet.  
"When are you not?" Sage asked, standing to stretch. They all piled into the dinning room and sat at the table. Some waiting patiently, others not, for the two to return.   
  
Amber hung around in the living room. She was flipping restlessly through the T. V channels, looking for a music station when the door opened. Rowen and Tanisha stumbled into the room with smiles on their faces.  
"Have fun?" Amber asked.  
"Oh yeah, it was a blast." Rowen answered.  
"Learn anything?"  
Tanisha smiled and replied ,"I know a few things about Rowen and he knows some stuff about me if that's what you mean."  
Amber's smile grew as she yelled ,"I can't believe it!! Tanisha actually talked to one of you guys!! It's a miracle!!!"  
Rowen laughed, "Yeah, she wouldn't shut up."  
Tanisha playfully slugged him in his arm.   
  
Cye walked in from the kitchen and saw the two standing near the door, drenched.  
Cye shook his head, "look at the both of you!! Your soaked to the bone!"  
Rowen took his bandana off and ran a hand through his hair. "Calm down Cye. It's just a little rain."  
The ends of his hair were dripping water onto the carpet, while Tanisha's bangs were plastered to her forehead.   
"Well, hurry up and change dinners ready." Cye said with a shake of his head as he walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Rowen and Tanisha kicked their shoes off and ran up the stairs to change. When they entered the dinning room everyone was already eating and the two slipped into the two empty chairs next to each other.   
  
"What was Amber screaming about?" Samantha asked.  
"She's just surprised because I talked to Rowen while we were playing basketball." Tanisha explained.  
"You did what?! The world must be coming to an end!"  
Tanisha rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her plate.   
"So who won?" Ryo questioned.  
"Tied. It was a pretty good game." Rowen answered  
"Oh really?" Cye said.   
"Yeah."   
"I play basketball!" Amber exclaimed, not wanting to be left out.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I'm pretty good at it myself."  
"Well, Cye plays hoops too," Kento put in.  
"Oh really? Trying out this year?" Amber asked.  
"Nah, I'm already on the swim team."  
"What sport are you interested in Sage?" Samantha asked.  
"Kendo, my grandpa runs one."  
"Good at it?"  
"I guess."  
"You guess?! You've won over hundreds of trophies and you guess your good at it?!" Kento choked.  
Sage just smiled in response.  
"And you Ryo?" Samantha turned to look at him on the other side of the table.  
"Soccer."  
"Same here!"  
"What position?"  
"Center forward."  
Ryo smiled, "That's my position."   
  
Their conversation continued through out the whole dinner. When they finished, they all turned in for the night. Tomorrow was another day of school.   
  
******  
  
Jiro sat quietly in the darkly lit room, watching the flames dance about in the stone made fire place that sat in the center of the room. He bent over and rested his chin on his folded hands. Gazing upward to the corner of the room he spotted hair dangaling from the opening of a tunnel. A figure fell from the tunnel and landed on the large pile of bean bags below it.  
  
"That was fun!" Katrina laughed.  
"Master wouldn't be to pleased if he ever found out you were in the process of turning one of his chambers into a fun house."  
She shrugged,"He'll just have to deal with it. Next I think I'll put some slides and a gumball machine in here!"  
Jiro moaned.  
  
"I don't understand how you can act so...childish. There's more to life then toys," another voice joined in.  
A lady like figure with long hair stood in the doorway. She walked over to the warlord of plague and slipped into his lap.   
"Unless you toy is a boy of course."  
He leaned back and snarled.  
  
She laughed. "Don't act like you don't want me. You know you do."  
"Oh puh-lease, what man would want you?" Katrina asked.  
Ebony glanced over to Katrina's form lounging on the brightly colored bean bags and gave her a dirty look.  
"Why must you bother me?" Jiro growled. "Why can't you be more like Amaranth?"  
"All she does is stay in her quarters all day."  
"What does she have that I haven't got?" Ebony questioned.  
"She's more focused into why we are here. I give you my word that she''ll be more help in our mission then either of you."  
Ebony stood and walked to the middle of the room and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"You want us to be more concerned about the matter? Well, fine then. What's our next step?"  
"The new female Ronins... they must be tested. If their anything like what Master Talpa expects, their going to heko out the others a great deal."  
Ebony nodded, "Then tomorrow I shall send Sekmet to test them out."   
*****  
  
"Good Morning."  
"Morning Cye," Amber said as she plopped down into a chair.  
He placed a plate with pancakes and bacon in front of her. He was about to head back into the kitchen when he saw Kento and Samantha amble down the stairs.  
"Morning you two."  
They waved to him and took their seats at the table. Cye went into the kitchen to retrieve two more plates and placed them on the table. "Where's Sage and the others?"  
"I'm right here."  
Sage came around the corner from the hall down stairs and sat at the table.  
"Whose waking Rowen up?"  
Ryo and Tanisha came shooting down that stairs and laughing and quickly took a seat at the table.   
"What's up with you two?" Kento asked.  
  
They didn't answer when they spotted Rowen coming down the stairs, looking rather peeved. He entered the room and looked around at each of them. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed Ryo was concentrating a little too hard on the floor.  
"Did you find something interesting about the carpet?"  
Ryo looked up at Rowen. "Uh, no. I was just..."  
"Your right Ryo! This carpet does have a weird color to it ,"Amber butted in.   
  
Tanisha rolled her eyes and hid her face in her hands. Rowen shook his head, letting it go, and took a spot at the table. Cye decided to return into the kitchen and came back with two plates and handed one to Tanisha and then Ryo and disappeared again to the kitchen and returned with the last two plates and sat down.   
"I asked Lady Kayura to stop by today," Ryo brought up.  
"What for?" Kento asked.  
"She's gonna fill the girls in a bit about our armors."  
"Who is this Lady Kayura?"  
  
Ryo looked up at Amber. "She's the last of the Ancients and she bears the armor of Cruelty."  
  
Amber made an O shape with her mouth and continued to eat. The rest of their breakfast was ate quietly and soon one by one the returned to their rooms to get ready for school. When they were all ready they met in the entertainment room.  
  
"So who wants a ride in my wheels today?" Kento asked with a smile.  
"Why don't you take the girls today Kento. They've never rode in it yet." Rowen suggested with a smirk.  
Samantha narrowed her eyes at him. Something about that look wasn't right to her. She was about to protest when Amber grabbed her arm.  
"We'll see yall at school!"  
  
When they got to school they other boys were waiting. Kento jumped out of the drivers seat. "Man, traffic was thick today!"  
The three girls stumbled out of the car looking rather shaken.  
"Have a fun ride?" Sage asked.  
Samantha gave him a dirty look. "Yeah, it was soooooo fun."  
"Well, time for another day full of learning! We better get going before we're late." Rowen pointed out.  
"You mean another day of torture," Kento mumbled.  
*****  
Kento looked over his pile of food to find where the rest if the group was sitting. It was their lunch period and he had just came from his math class. Rowen looked up from his chemistry book and spotted Kento, well, the peak of Kento's head.  
"Hey Kento! Over here!" Rowen waved to him.  
He looked around his food and a smile spread across his face and he quickly walked over and sat at the table.  
"Think you got enough food there mate?" Cye puzzled.  
"Nope, but it should hold me over till we get home."  
  
Amber dug her fork into her meat and held it up in the air, "What is this stuff? Mystery meat?"  
"Don't ask and you'll be fine," Samantha answered, wincing at her own food.  
Amber began to twirl her meat in the air, catching Rowen's attention.  
"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" he leaned away from the deadly meat.  
Amber laughed at Rowen's joke.  
"Is it really that bad?"  
"I don't think it's all that bad," Kento looked up," So are you going to eat your meat?  
Amber looked over to Kento and smiled, "Go for it."  
She handed it to Kento. A huge smile appeared on his face and he began to try to saw through it.  
"Man! What is this? Rubber?"  
"Okay, can we get off the subject of that nasty... stuff," Amber begged.  
  
By this time, Samantha's mind had drifted elsewhere. To all the stuff they were about to go through. The pain and fusrations of a war. This reminded her of something she had asked Amber a week ago but had never gotten an answer to. She decided to ask her once more before it slipped her mind again.  
  
"Amber? Where did you put the disk? I think it's time we see it."  
Amber gave her a frightened look. "Uh, you know what? I'm going over here to mingle with some of these cool new friends I got!" She got up from her spot at the table and glanced over to Tanisha who was shaking her head. "Coming?"  
"I don't know why you just can't tell her you lost it."  
Amber snatched her wrist. "Come on. We've got tons of people to meet."  
"Um, guess I'm leaving. Bye!" Tanisha yelped.  
Samantha frowned at Amber's retreating back and continued on with her meal. Soon the bell rung, dismissing them to their next class.  
  
"We better go or we'll be late to class," Sage said, taking his leave.  
"Well, lets get going Samantha." Rowen said,  
Everyone left to go their seperate ways. Samantha and Rowen had gotten their stuff from their lockers which were fairly close to each other. They headed off to their math class and as they were rounding a corner Keiji, a school tormentor, spotted Rowen coming towards him and smiled.  
"Hey watch where your going!'" Keiji cried as he bumped into Rowen on purpose, causing his books to fall.  
"Shut up!!! It's you who should be watching where your going!" Samantha shouted after Keiji as he walked down the hall laughing. She bent down to help Rowen pick up his books.  
  
"You should have cussed him out or something, he did that on purpose."  
"I know he did. He only does that because of my IQ is 250 so I'm known to ruin chances for curves."  
Samantha's mouth dropped open. "Whoa! Are you serious?!"  
Rowen moaned as he realized what he had said. "Well... yeah, but...don't tell anyone that may not already know."  
"Sure Rowen, but why do you care if they know?"  
"Because I don;t want people to get all upset and touchy about the fact that I ruin curves for everyone."  
Samantha tiled her head.  
  
Hmmm, I didn't think Rowen was the type to care about how other people felt towards him. Well, seems like we learn something new about each one of them everyday, she thought. Samantha gave him the rest of his books and they walked the rest of the way to their class in silence.  
*****  
  
  
  
"It's so good to be home. I thought the bell would never ring," Kento said aloud to himself.  
Kento plopped down on the floor in front of the TV and started to play a video game.  
"These computers are just to easy to beat."  
  
Tanisha, who was the only other person in the room, glanced up from her book to see what game Kento was playing. It was Mortal Combat and Kento was Liu Kang and he was fighting against Sub Zero. She looked at her page number of her book and sat it down. Crawling next to Kento on the floor, she laid down to watch him. He noticed her staring at the TV screen with interest and paused the game.  
  
"Wanna play?"  
She nodded and picked up the remaining controller while he reset the game.  
Once again Kento picked Liu Kang and Tanisha picked Sheeba. The started their fight and it ended with Tanisha's character having the final blow.  
"How did you do that?!"  
  
She smiled. "Hang on a second, I brought some of my games."  
With that she ran up the stairs. Kento turned off the Nintendo and tossed it onto the floor. A few seconds later, she came back with a game and handed it to Kento.  
"Diddy Kong Racing?" he raised an eyebrow.   
"Don't say anything till you've played."  
  
Kento placed the game into the system and picked up his controller. When the character menu popped up Kento looked them over carefully and picked Banjo, and Tanisha picked Conker.  
"Pick a board."  
  
It didn't take Kento long to find a board and they started to race along the side of four other players. At the end of this race, Tanisha placed first and Kento finished last. He stared in disbelief. "No, way!"  
  
She laughed at the expression on his face. "Play for a while and when your done, I'll challenge you to a rematch."  
"And then your going down!"  
"Psshh, yeah right!"  
*****  
Amber tried her best to hide her disgust. Kayura had been talking about how the war between Talpa and the ronins had started for what seem like two hours. She sighed in relief when Kayura finally finished, she couldn't be anymore happier.  
"Wow, that was ... interesting," was the only thing she could say.  
"What about our armors?"  
"That you will have to find out from the disk Merlin made you."  
Amber shifted uncomfortable at the mention of the disk.  
"Can I see one of your orbs?  
  
Samantha withdrew her orb from her pocket and placed it into Kayura's hand. Kayura rolled the orb between her thumb and index finger. A frown began to take place on her face. "Can I see another one?"  
  
Tanisha pulled out a necklace from underneath her shirt. On it was a small wire-like cage in the shape of a sphere. In it was her orb. She forced the halves of the sphere apart and handed over her orb. Samantha raised an eyebrow and shook her head.   
Kayura examined the orbs for a moment before coming to her conclusion. "Your not linked."  
They blinked, confused.  
  
"What she means is that when you form a bond between one of us or one another, you can speak to us telepathically. But only when your wearing your armor." Rowen explained.  
"How can you tell if we're linked or not?"  
"Your orbs. They aren't reacting like they should. There's no gleam or glow or anything when one nears one another. When you place these two together," Kayura held the orbs together," They should brighten or at least shudder. Amber, can I see your orb?"  
  
Amber nodded and ran up the stairs into her bedroom and came back down with her orb on hand. She plopped it into Kayura's hand and dropped back onto the couch. Kayura handed Samantha's orb back to her and held Tanisha's and Amber's close to one another and they began to glow.  
  
"This is how they should react when their bearer holds a link with another."  
"Well, mine is glowing and it's not near another orb.  
"Have you figured out how to put on your armor?"  
Samantha nodded.  
"Now onto the use of the armors."  
  
Kayura explained the way each armor had a sure-kill, the calling of the armors, and how the words would automatically be there when they were ready to use them and their sure-kills.   
"Are you sure the words will just ... be there?"  
  
Amber rolled her eyes. She had a feeling she was going to need to gag Samantha if Lady Kayura was ever going to leave.  
"Positive."  
  
Samantha nodded in understanding. At that very moment, Kayura picked up on a sense, as if someone was searching for her. This was her clue to leave.  
"Well, I must take my leave now."  
"Thanks for coming Kayura." Ryo said.  
"It was my pleasure," and with that she vanished.  
*****  
"Hey, Sam? Where's Tanisha?" Amber yelled, holding up her orb. "We're supposed to be trying to figure these things out!"   
  
Sam smiled and stuck her head out the second story window to look at Amber, who was in the front yard.   
"She said something about getting the guys new haircuts, but I'm not to sure if that's were she is. Can't really imagine her going out with her on her own. Getting them a haircut is one of her new `goals' in life, I guess. I guess I could help you, if you want."  
  
"Uh, sure, whatever."  
  
*****  
  
"So, uh, Sam, where do your parents live?" Amber asked, trying to stop the silence that had come down upon them. Samantha looked at the woods and started walking towards them.   
  
"Lets go the forest to practice, I don't think we'd be bothered there. And it's relatively close."  
Huh, maybe she didn't hear me, Amber thought, and then she yelled, "HEY SAM! I'm talking to you!"   
  
Samantha sighed and stopped, looking up at the sky. "My parents live up there."   
"You mean they're on the space station or something?"   
"No, you idiot! They're dead, is that good enough for you?" Samantha turned and glared at Amber.   
"Oh." Amber said. "Er, sorry."  
  
Samantha sighed, "Yeah, yeah, now can we please get on with this?"   
"Aww, two little girls out all by themselves, defenseless. Perfect prey."The wicked male voice echoed around them.   
Samantha and Amber turned, looking for the source of the voice. "I am Sekmet, Warlord of venom, here to test you."   
"He's up there!" Samantha pointed, and there, high in a nearby tree, Sekmet was hanging upside down.  
"Test? I hate tests!" Amber pulled out her orb. "But I intend to pass this one. Armor time!" She looked over to Samantha and nodded.  
  
Two blinding flashes made Sekmet blink, to clear his vision. When the spots from his eyes had gone away, he saw Amber in her lavender armor, and Samantha in her dark green. They both stepped back, going into a fighting stance, back to back.   
"Ready, Amber?"   
"Oh, yeah! Lets beat some Dynasty butt!" With that they jumped up at Sekmet, each pulling a fist back.   
  
They were mirror images of each other, which surprised both them and Sekmet. But Amber and Samantha let the instincts that their armors had given them take over. Sekmet dodged one fist, only to be hit by another in the jaw. The punches were followed by a kick from each girl, one in the stomach and another to the head, before they landed on a lower branch.  
  
Sekmet shook his head to clear it and smiled. "Oh, this is going to be better than I thought!" He dropped to a branch level with the girls'. "We could use you two, as warlords, if you want. Think of the power you would get!"  
  
Samantha glared at Sekmet as Amber laughed, "Right, and what would we do with this power? Kill our friends and take over the world for a big floating head, and then he can eat us to rebuild his body? Oh, yeah, that's a lot of power!"   
"Go back to what ever hole you crawled out of, Dynasty rat!" Samantha growled.  
"You have chosen, then, death!" Sekmet drew a sword and jumped onto the girls' branch.   
"Uh, no, we choose the third option, Life!" Amber spat. "Sam, get into your Armor, now!"   
  
Sekmet thrust his sword at them, making them jump to the ground. The sword stuck in the tree trunk, giving the girls time to regroup. They stood, back-to-back, searching for Sekmet up in the trees.  
"But I don't know if I can!" The last time she had put on the armor was her first, and it took along time and much concentration to put it on.   
"Try anyway. Where is he?" Amber whispered.   
  
Sekmet jumped from his branch over Amber and Samantha and landed on Amber's shoulder, kicking at Samantha with a foot. The kick caught her below the ear, sending her flying against a tree. Amber had fallen to the ground, her shoulders felt like they were shattered. Sekmet laughed as he watched Amber try to get up.  
"Not so tough now, are you?" He kicked her in the stomach, hard enough to break a few ribs. Amber gasped, and fell back to the ground, face down. He bent down and picked Amber up by the back of the neck, smiling evilly. Sekmet took a sword and pointed it at Amber's exposed neck, ready to run her through with it.  
  
"Sekmet! Why do you pick on her? There is no fun_ or honor_ in that! Come and get me!" Samantha yelled, stepping out of the shadows. She had her full armor on, the face shield covering her face.   
  
Sekmet laughed, and threw Amber's unconscious body at Samantha. "Here, Dragon, take this fool. I'll finish her off later, when you can't do a thing about it."   
  
Samantha jumped forward, catching Amber in the air and landed as softly as she could. "Amber, hang on, you'll be fine" She whispered as she laid Amber's body under a tree. Samantha watched Sekmet, never taking her eyes off of him. "I'm ready, Sekmet." She straitened, pointing the curved blade of her glaive at Sekmet.  
  
Smiling, Sekmet started walking toward her, picking up speed as he went. Samantha started to do the same. Soon they were running at each other, blades pointed at each other's hearts. About five feet in front of Sekmet, Samantha brought the tip of the straight blade into the ground. Using her glaive as a pole, she pole-vaulted over Sekmet. He turned, wiping a sword out at Samantha. It cut the back of her leg, going through her armor and into her skin.   
  
She yelped in pain as she landed on her feet, turning quickly and she jumped to the side, avoiding the sword aimed for her head. Samantha tried to stay on her feet as she dodged another deadly arch and she lunged in, seeing Sekmet's stomach was open. She thrust her strait blade into his chest. Sekmet kneed her in the chin, and she flew back, landing on the ground a few feet from Amber. Surprisingly she found that she still clutched her glaive, and she used it to drag herself back up.   
  
Sekmet looked down at the cut in his amour. "You will pay for this, Dragon." The words sounded calm, but under the calmness, hatred and anger rose and boiled, like a volcano about to erupt. Taking out his swords, he smirked. "You will pay with pain."   
He laughed and yelled, "Snake Fang Strike!"  
  
The pain shot through Samantha, making her fall to her knees. She opened her mouth to scream, but a voice echoed in her head, "Don't scream. In silence, I am strong." It was her armor talking to her. She bit her lip, to keep from screaming, tasting blood. The pain lessened as her armor gathered strength, but Samantha was already half unconscious. Sekmet yelled, adding more strength into his attack. With a gasp, Samantha fell over to her side, slipping into blessed unconsciousness.  
  
Sekmet laughed, and then walked over to Samantha. He pointed a sword at her heart, ready to finish the job. "Sekmet! You have done well! Come back now! The Test is over!" Talpa's voice yelled.  
"Yes, master" There was reluctance in his voice as a beam of light come down from the unusually dark sky and Sekmet was lifted form the ground.  
  
*****  
Samantha opened her eyes but quickly closed them again. The light was extremely bright. She groaned and brought her hand up to her forehead and massaged it.  
  
"You guys suck. I thought you we're supposed to be warriors that save the world."  
"Shut up Tanisha," Amber moaned.  
Samantha opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She was in the room Amber and Tanisha shared together.  
"Well, hello there sunshine!" Tanisha chirped.  
  
Samantha looked over to the right side of the bed to see Tanisha, Cye, and Ryo.  
"Shut... up." Samantha snarled.  
"Hey! Your in MY bed you know. So be nice."  
"Well, then I'll just go to my own bed."  
Samantha swung her legs over the side of the bed but everything began to twirl. She swayed to the side as Cye gently pushed her back down.  
  
"The only reason your so grumpy is because you lost."  
Samantha narrowed her eyes and jumped up out of the bed before Cye could push her back down again. Tanisha got up and started to run out of the room with Samantha following close behind her screaming.   
"I THOUGHT I SAID SHUT UP! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!"  
Ryo smiled. "I think they'll be ready for training tomorrow."  
Cye nodded in agreement.  
*****  
Author's note:  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed that, if you didnt tho I'm sorry! The next chapter should be better and the future chapters should be more exciting as well. For some reason it was a little hard for me to put this chapter together. My friend Sam (dragonsam787@aol.com) wrote the battle scene and the scene before it so if you want you can write to her about what you think of it. I need your guys' opinion. Do you think it would be okay if I switched back in forward from a ronin telling the story and then back to third person? Understand that all ronins may not be to tell he story if I do this. PIease write me and tell me what you think. It means a lot to me that you tell me. Thanks to everyone whose sent me a review!!! You can write me at my AOL name if you want which is Midnightfox889@aol.com. You can IM me too ^_^ I'm a nice person so I don't bite all the time. ^_~ 


	3. Lady Ronin's Chronicle

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

"Wrath of the Dynasty"

By:MidnightFox

Chapter three- Lady Ronin's Chronicle

Amaranth walked hurriedly into the feast hall where the other warlords sat around restlessly. 

"Where is Master Talpa?! I have great news for him." 

Jiro raised an eyebrow, "Where he always is. In his chamber floating in midair."

She smiled, "Sorry, guess I let my excitement over overwhelm me."

"What's happening?" Ebony asked.

"It's about Madam Akki."

"What about her."

"No time to explain, I must see Master Talpa," she said, waving it off with her hand.

As quick as she had came in, she exited and started down to Talpa's chamber. She reached the large, double doors and took in a deep breath before entering.

"What is it that you want?!"

Amaranth hesitated for a moment, thinking if perhaps she should return at another time, but decided against it and put on a smile.

"Master," she bowed respectfully," Madam Akki is finally starting to mold into her physical form."

"Let the Nether spirits have pity for your miserable soul if you are telling me a lie."

"No, no, Master Talpa, I assure this is no joke."

"But it's early, I was told it would take months."

Amaranth's smile grew bigger, "Yes, it should have indeed. But, I, being your most dedicated warrior, took the opportunity to work out a way to speed up Madam Akki's development time."

"Hmmm..."

Talpa was silent for a while, his black slits where eyes should be glaring at her. She stood quietly and fidgeted little so not to give him the satisfaction that he intimated her. He sighed. His warlords, along with his other followers, were suck ups. And it was sickeningly obvious. He liked it at the start, but now it was quiet annoying with all the feuding it caused. But atleast the competition kept them focused.

"If this goes right, you shall be rewarded. However, if the formation goes wrong... you will be severely punished. Understood?"

She nodded.

"How much longer should it take?"

"No more then thirty days."

"Very well, you may take you leave now."

She bowed and left without another word.

****

"Oh Samaaaaaanthaaaa!!"

__

Oh dear Lord please keep her away from me! Samantha thought with a heavy sigh.

Tanisha, who seemed to come out of her shy act, had been talking seventy-five miles per hour all day. Samantha was glad that she was starting to open up, but she thought she was starting to over doing it. The door to the library opened with a soft creek. Hastily, Samantha clicked the minimized button on the computer screen, praying Tanisha hadn't seen the web site she was on.

"What do you want?"

Tanisha gave her a blank look before finally smiling and said, "Your wanted out in the back yard. Another training session."

Samantha nodded and turned back to the computer, "I'll be there in a sec."

As she heard the door click, she quickly shut down the computer and walked out to the back yard. 

"So what are we doing today?"

"Same as yesterday, just sparing." Ryo looked around to make sure everyone was accounted for.

"Everyone ready then?"

"Wait, I wanna show you something."

Tanisha fumbled with her necklace until it finally opened. She smiled and held out her orb. Immediately, it levitated and started to glow. Down it shot to her feet and started its way up around her, followed by small streak of teal light. It came to a stop in her eye sight and dispersed into what looked like sparkles. They fell onto her, forming her sub armor.

Her smile grew wider as she called out ," Armor of Storm, Tao Kenshin!"

The bright teal light that glowed from her subarmor intensified. When the light died down, she was left standing in feminine looking armor in the colors of teal and silver. She smiled of the feeling of being apart of this armor. It belonged to her and she belonged to it. 

"Not bad, looks nice." Samantha smiled.

Tanisha placed her hands on her hips and nodded. "I love this feeling."

"Hey! You figured it out!" Ryo exclaimed.

"How did you do that?"

She shrugged, "I didn't do much of anything really. I just talked to her."

That got a few moments of silence.

"You ... talked to her?" Samantha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mhm."

"Whoa, that's kind of odd." Kento inquired.

"Well, now we've only got one more to go," Sage said glancing over to Amber.

"Whoohoo, more meditation for me," Amber cheered sarcastically as she and Sage headed off into the woods.

"Why don't we start off with seeing how skilled you are?" Ryo offered.

Tanisha nodded, armored down to her subamor and her first time of using it began. 

****

"_This can't be accomplished alone. And I fear that few future battles will be this way also. The Lady Ronins are now just as an important factor for this war as you are. Make sure you try your hardest to make this work. The past Lady Ronin and Ronins have not gotten along as well as they needed to. Some of these feeble attempts almost cost everything there was to lose..." _

Cye couldn't help but hear what Lady Kayura had said to them some time ago over and over in his head. The thought was getting to him.

"I can't help but think that we dragged those girls into this." Cye blurted out, interrupting the silence in the room. 

Hours after their training session, Samantha and Tanisha had retired to their rooms and Amber off to take a shower. The boys sat quietly in the den trying to find something on t.v. One by one the others looked over to Cye.

"Why can't we just do this without them?"

Amber, who was now making her way down the hall into the den, stopped dead at hearing this and pressed herself against the hall wall.

"You heard Lady Kayura, Cye. She said we couldn't do this without em."

"But why? Could it be that we're not strong enough?"

Rowen didn't have anything to say on that, but Kento did. He slammed both fist into the table and leaped up. From her hiding place Amber jumped and clutched her chest at the sudden noise.

"No way! That can't be it! I refuse to believe that's the reason!"

"Calm down Kento," Sage said mildly.

"There's got to be some other reason that Lady Kayura said that," Ryo thought aloud.

"Can't it just be that we need more help? That they are better in some area in fighting then we are?" it was a statement, not a question.

Sage was about to agree with Rowen, but stopped when Rowen asked, "Did you hear that?"

The others slowly shook their heads as he quietly stood and approached the hallway. Slowly, he peeked around the corner to find Amber with her eyes scrunched tightly shut as if she could become invisible if she just kept them closed tight enough. Rowen frowned.

"Enjoying our conversation?"

She opened her eyes and slightly blushed.

"Sorry... I couldn't help myself." 

She rushed out of the hall and ran upstairs before anyone could ask her any questions.

"Nice to know we can trust them..." Sage mumbled. 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the front door opened and Tanisha came in with mail in hand. 

"I thought you were in you room."

Tanisha looked over to Kento, "Was, guess you didn't see me go into the kitchen. I went out the back door. Amber! You've got mail!"

Amber came flying down the stairs and took the mail from her, searching through it till she found what was hers and threw the rest onto the coffee table. While she tore it open, Sage pick up the discarded mail and sorted through it. 

"You've got to be kidding!" Amber stopped cold.

"What? What is it?" Tanisha asked.

A big grin broke out on Amber's face, "It's the disk, my mom mailed it to me. What's on this thing?"

"You mean Sam gave you a disk to keep safe for her, and as nosey as you are you don't know what's on it?"

"Shut up. Should we watch this now?" She looked over to Ryo who looked at the others.

"Why not? None of you have anything to do, do you?"

They all shook their heads.

"All right then, I'll get Sam."

Amber walked over to the foot of the stairs and bellowed Samantha's name.

"Couldn't you've just walked up the stairs?"

"Nah, too much work."

Tanisha nodded, "Right... too much work."

Samantha appeared at the top of the stair case. 

"What?"

Amber waved the disk in her hand.

Samantha smiled, "Good, I was starting to lose hope on you."

Amber stuck her tongue out at Samantha's back when she went back into her room. She came back and descended the stairs with what looked like a miniature laptop. After taking notice to the looks of curiosity she smiled, "This is what we play the disk in."

Placing it onto the table, she pressed a series of buttons before the top popped open and motioned for Amber to place the disk in. As soon as it started to load, the girls sat down in various spots in the room.

****

A slender beam of light shot into the air and began projecting a black screen. They sat quietly, waiting for the black screen to become another image. When an image finally did appear, it was of a dusty looking chamber, decorated with cauldrons and shelves covered in cob webs. The image turned slowly in the room, like a video camera slowly working its way around a set. It came to a stop when Merlin came into view. He smiled warmly and gave a friendly wave.

"Greetings Ronins! And of course Lady Ronins. I apologize for that state of my chamber. I like to keep it looking like this in case anyone comes across it. They would never guess that this is where I do my most brightest work. Well, I haven't much time so I shall now show you the formation of the armors."

The image of him shimmered and disappeared and was replaced by another.

Merlin, restlessly ambled out into a small courtyard outside his chambers and sat on the edge of the well, taking in the scenery. His eyes gazed down into the well, desiring a drink. He took a wooden cup with a straight handle from the side of the well and bent to scoop up some water when an image of five boys, standing together in some rather odd looking armor appeared. He jumped and dropped the cup into the well, causing ripples to distort the image. When the ripples stopped, the picture still remained and began moving. They were fighting something... someone maybe, but Merlin decided not to stay around long enough to find out and in haste, got up and ran back into his chambers. Nothing like that had ever happened. He shook his head and decided he was just worn out. Tomorrow when he returned, the well would be just as it had always been, filled with cool, imageless, water.

****

This time when he returned to the well, the faces of the five boys appeared, this time pale with death. The warriors looked little more than skeletons, their skin pulled tightly across their faces. The boy in orange armor, Kento, had three feathered arrows jammed into his neck, a sword wedged into his leg and a huge gash from brow to chin. Leaning against Kento, was a boy in light blue, Cye. His arms were clearly broken, and his armor looked like it had been peeled from his body, exposing his chest and shoulders. Merlin closed his eyes to block out the terrible cuts that had tore the boy's chest. Merlin looked up when he felt the Ancient's hand on his shoulder.He opened his mouth to asked for the strangers name, but changed his mind at the look in the strangers eyes and with a nod, looked at the pool again. This time it he focused on the boy in dark blue, Rowen. Instantly, Merlin regretted it. Rowen's face was cut off, from the center of his forehead to his chin. The hole in his face revealed that nothing was inside his head; Merlin didn't want to imagine why or how Rowen got that way. Quickly, before he could see more of Rowen's torn body, he looked over to Sage. Sage's sword arm was severed form his body, his hand still clutching the broken sword hilt. Pieces of the huge sword lay around and in him. What ever had shattered the weapon had enough power to make a huge gash in the earth beside Sage. Merlin's eyes widened in surprise, what could shatter a magical sword, cut through armor and bone and make a three-foot deep gash in the earth in one blow? The last boy to show in the pool was Ryo. His shoulder length black hair was tousled and seemingly wet. At a closer glance, the dampness of it was red... Blood. One of his two katana's was laying on the ground next to him, the other, stabbed into his right thigh. The young man's armor was barely there anymore. His broad shoulders were slashed and the armor was hanging off. His chest was exposed and a few of his ribs were sticking out of the darkly tanned skin. Blood ran down from the protrusions and from a gash on his temple, not to mention from the open wound on his chest, near his heart. His eyes were open, but unseeing. One a black eye and the other had a rather large cut from above his eyebrow, to the top of his cheek. His neck was placed oddly, giving the hint that it was broken. Merlin closed his eyes and looked away from the picture in the water, not being able to look at it very much longer.

"Why are you showing me this?!" he screamed in frustration.

None of these people he had seen before, so what did they have to do with him?

__

"I want nothing more then your help," replied a wispy voice, an old and tired voice that he could tell had seen a lot of pain in his time.

"My help?... But, why?"

__

"If you do not except my task, the visions you had just seen before you, will no longer be just visions. They will become as real as you, and those warrior's fates."

Merlin paused and turned back to the water. The figures were so gory and broken...but, how could he help?

"This is pretty large to put on my shoulders alone. Why is it that you've chosen me?"

"_There is no one else who can. You work wonders with your magical abilities that I have seen no other posses."_

"...What is it that you want me to do?"

"_To create four armors to help them. With strong virtues that you may choose on your own_."

Merlin hesitated. He wasn't too sure if he'd be wasting his time. There was no figure to own the voice for his eyes too see...well, not a solid one anyway for the ancient seemed to be just another image himself. But, it wasn't too much of a bother, with all the magical things he worked with and created.

"_I'll do it... but, how do I reach you when my task is completed?"_

"Do not worry over that, I will return for them when finished," the voice faded out, leaving Merlin with his thoughts and his new mission.

*****

Merlin straightened from his hunched over position over the last of the four pewter cauldrons and stepped back, admiring their own individual glows. He took in a deep breath and rolled up the sleeves of his robes. Now he had only one more step to complete for the armors to form. He walked over to the first cauldron that glowed in a teal shade and searched through the pouch of his robes and pulled out a faceless doll dressed in feminine, teal armor. 

Gently, he eased the doll into the water and whispered, "Storm." 

The potion began to steam as the magical event took place. He wasted no time and moved on the next one glowing in lavender. Once again, he withdrew a doll from his pouch, only this one wearing lavender and dropped it into the cauldron.

"Lightning."

The third one, a forrest green color, bubbled silently as Merlin searched for the doll. He placed it into the cauldron and muttered, "Silence."

The last one glimmered in maroon. Merlin held out the last doll and let it plop into the murky substance.

"Compassion."

Now all he had to do was watch the event take place. The first sign of the formation of the armor, was the harsh sounds of a storm and the dark cloud that had formed over the first cauldron. It started to rattle as smoke bubbled out and a figure slowly started to rise. The sounds started to come to an end and the smoke diminished, revealing the form of the armor. Merlin approached, cautiously, and gently laid a hand on the chest plate of the armor. It had a gentle enough look to be feminine and the material had a mystical and powerful feel to it. Before he could inspect it more, more smoke piled out of the cauldron. A form started to form from it and startled, Merlin stepped back. The smoke took form of a human body and slowly began to change into human-like features and a soft blue color. He gasped when the smoke had finished its transformation. The newly formed being opened her eyes slowly. Her ghostly like eyes turned to Merlin, but she did noting more then watch him. Even though she was a ghostly blue color, Merlin could tell her eyes were brown and her hair that reached to her backside was black. A smile broke across Merlin's face as he realized he had done everything right. He had successfully created an armor and it's spirit. By the time he came out of his stupor, the third cauldron was already creating its armor. He glanced at the second to find the lavender and silver armor hovering over its cauldron and its spirit staring at him. This one had curly locks of black hair that rested against her shoulders and small chocolate colored eyes. She was dainty and a small smile had formed on her face. He glanced back to the third and his mouth dropped open at the sight. The armor, which was a forrest green color combined with silver, appeared to be in perfect condition. It was the spirit that looked off. A dragon, standing at seven feet with green leathery skin and big blue eyes, stood next to the armor. It had two whiskers that hung from each side of its lips and pearly white fangs that went several inches below it's bottom jaw. The wings, which he would expand every now and then to stretch, where rimmed in blue. Merlin slowly turned away from the dragon as its tiny ears began to twitch. He hoped that this was not a mistake on his part and was just the way the spirit of the armor was supposed to form. At the last cauldron, the maroon smoke had begun to clear, revealing the armor and the spirit began to appear. She slowly opened her gray eyes and smiled kindly at Merlin. Her hair, which stopped at her chin, was wavy and brown. She was sort with a fragile looking body. Merlin smiled back and let out a sigh.

__

Complete... they are complete and ready to face their destiny's. The image faded and went straight to an image of a girl.

"These are the first set of the Lady Ronins. This was the very first awakened."

The audience watching the projection, blinked a couple of times and those whose mouths had fallen open where now being closed. No on could manage to utter a word after the images of the guys being in such a horrid state.

The image they were now looking at was that of a female that was almost identical to Tanisha. But her eyes were amber instead of the burnt brown color, her hair was wavy and to the middle of her back and from what they could tell she would have been taller than her if the hologram showed her full size.

"Wow, look at those eyes. There just as intense as Sage's," Kento pointed out, trying to break the uneasy silence.

Sage just blinked at the statement.

"Asako found out about her armor at the early age of nine and from there, the Ancient, Sharaku, taught her everything he possibly could. Her attitude was a serious one, and unfortunately it just got even more so with every battle. Her anger was quiet over bearing. During her time she was a fabulous warrior, always set on the main point. She put up a good fight against the first Ancient, who had gone supposively gone mad, but her life ended when she sacrificed herself in the last fight of the first Lady Ronin's. It was a bloody end. I regret that she never had her childhood."

Everyone looked at the hologram in respect as Merlin finished and sent up another hologram.

"This one was the second Lady Ronin to find out about her armor."

She was a very beautiful lady with straight blonde hair that ended at her chin. Her eyes were a caramel color and she was shorter than Asako. Freckles decorated her small face.

"Too bad you didn't inherit any of her looks Sam," Amber joked.

Samantha hit her in the arm.

"She found hers at the age of eleven. The ancient came to her and explained her task and then left the training up to her uncle. Norie was the quietest of the four. Very intelligent and alert this one was. Kept Chisato in place. Best friend's with Asako. It almost killed her when she lost her. She wondered around looking for her, not believing she was gone. Soon enough she went off and got married. Had two children but neither ended up being the bearer of her armor."

Again the hologram was replaced with another picture of a female.

"This was the third Lady Ronin, Chisato."

This Ronin had black straight hair that had a blue gleam to it that reached past her backside and two pieces, one on each side, were cut short so that they hung just below her chin. Her eyes were a dark brown color, about a shade darker than Norie's.

"She was a very... playful ronin. Discovered her powers at the same age as Norie and ended up learning how to fight on her own. Did pretty well I guess you can say. She had a very strong zest for adventure. Always loved a good joke. Had a smile bigger than you could ever imagine. For some odd reason she was never too close to the other's. The only one she did have more of a friendship with was Norie, Asako seemed like she couldn't bear it if she got too close to her. Why, I don't know. I can only guess. Chisato had nine children. And of course none of her offspring's were the bearer of her armor."

The image of Chisato disappeared.

"Kita, our fourth and final Lady Ronin." 

An image of a her shimmered onto the screen. Kita by far had to be the tallest of all of the Lady Ronins with a lanky body. The wavy black hair reached to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a forget-me-knot blue.

"Received her armor at the age of eight and was also trained by an Ancient whose name I do not have knowledge of. She was what I like to call a loner, so she didn't communicate much with the others. She would mysteriously show up only when there was battle, but never at the meetings. Very dark and disturbed child she was...Raised by monks in a convention until she decided to run off at the age of twelve. And of course at the end of the war, she disappeared and the only remembrance of her I ever knew of was her granddaughter that took over her armor." 

And Merlin then appeared in it's place.

"So far there has been three generations of the Lady Ronins, you being the fourth. The second generation was the only one to work with the Male Ronins, just to see if the two teams could work together to accomplish the same. But they ended up splitting up. They couldn't see eye to eye on anything. They fought one another more than their true enemy." Merlin paused, deep in thought, "So many lives were lost in that one... but, this time it has to work. I trust that you can make this work You have to work together or everything shall be lost. Please... don't let that happen." 

And then the whole image went black.

****

He was tired and ready to drop at any moment. He'd been tripped, kicked in the head with several soccer balls, and now had a sickening queasy feeling in his stomach, but he pressed on. Ryo trudged in through the front door.

"Hey Ryo. How was practice?"

Ryo answered Cye's question with a grunt as he threw his bag into the closet. When he glanced over to him, he saw Cye with his head down, with a troubled expression and deep in thought.

"Hey Cye. What's up? Why do you look so down?"

Cye glanced up into Ryo's concerned filled eyes. He lend back into his chair and sighed. Ryo took a seat next to him on the couch and waited patiently for him to explain. Finally, Cye responded.

"Has the thought ever crossed your mind that maybe... we're doing something wrong?"

Ryo didn't have a response, he just gave Cye a blank look. He knew it had something to do with the dynasty he just didn't know how. Cye figured Ryo wasn't going to reply so he continued.

"Like maybe... the reason Talpa keeps coming back is because we're doing something wrong?"

Ryo frowned a bit at that. He must really be stuck on that. 

"Well, ... yeah, Cye. But don't let it bother you. I'm pretty sure we're all wondering why he keeps returning. Maybe he just can't be rid of and it's just our destiny to fight him for the rest of our lives."

Ryo frowned mentally at that thought. Yeah, what a wonderful thought. Bet that makes Cye feel a whole lot better. Ryo stood, giving Cye a reassuring smile.

"Just don't worry about it Cye. Let me do that."

As Ryo left the room he could feel Cye's melancholy eyes follow him. He didn't enjoy seeing Cye worry like that, or any of the others and he knew they were at that very moment. The images from earlier that day of them being slautered kept appearing in his head. He didn't want it to end that way, wouldn't let it end that way. He'd make sure of it. The others hadn't said much after the film, they all just... got up and went their separate ways. No doubt being haunted from those images. He wondered what they thought on this whole Talpa thing. Maybe Cye was right, maybe they were fighting Talpa in the wrong way. Or was he right? Could they be condemned to fight Talpa... forever? Forever was a real long time... it was... well forever. 

****

Authors notes: Hello Hello Hello! ^_^ How r all u wonderful ppl out there! ^_^ hehee, sorry, I think I had too much sugar, but hey! U can't go wrong w/ sugar! Please tell me how u liked this 1, it was shorter then the rest, I know and I think it lacked, but I'm just getting started and this is my first attempt. If this series goes out well I've got a whole nother 1 planned, I think it'll b a lot better, its more of an angst. Well, please review and no one ever did tell me what they thought of me writing scenes from a ronins point of view ^_~. o yea! and by the way, the gory parts were written by my friends, Samantha and Danielle. Gotta give em their props! And I changed my aol screen name to SStormieskies, please don't b afraid IM me, I need the company ^_^ Well, I'm out! 


	4. A Miraculous, but Terrifying Find

Disclaimer: Same as the last.  
  
"Wrath of the Dynasty"  
By: Midnightfox Chapter four- "A Miraculous, but Terrifying Find"  
  
  
  
"Wake up before I come over there and bitch slap you!"  
  
Tanisha rolled over so that she could face the direction the voice was coming from and cracked open an eye.  
  
"Thank you! Now get up before we're late."  
  
"Amber?"  
  
"What."  
  
Tanisha pushed herself up into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Make sure you wash your face, you've got dried up drool on your cheek," she said making a disgusted face.  
  
Amber shrugged, "Hey, at least I was sleeping good then."  
  
She went into the bathroom to start her morning routine, but not before peaking out the bathroom window. An eyebrow raised in suspicion when she saw two girls dressed in their school uniforms running down the road towards the house.   
_  
Wonder why they came all the way out here._ A devilish smile crossed her face as she realized it was two of the most stuck up girls in school. Girls who were apart of Sage's fan club and would die just to touch him.   
  
_Well, since they came all this way I only see it fit to give them the proper welcome.  
_  
"Tanisha! Get the chocolate syrup!"  
  
****

  
Rowen grumpily staggered to the door, wondering who in their right mind would be way out there at that time in the morning. He opened the door and two girls rushed in. Sage looked up from the kitchen table at the sound of hurried foot steps. Two girls he knew as Mika and Hiromi, burst into the kitchen in a fit of giggles. The next thing he saw was a bright flash. He blinked away the white spots. Rowen was still standing at the door, baffled when the two girls walked out giggling with a camera in hand.   
  
Rowen gained back enough pf his composer to say, "Don't you bloodhounds have better things to do then disrupt the lives of other people at 6:00 in the damn morning?!!"  
  
They huffed and as soon as they stepped foot out of the door, a down pour of water drowned them. Eeps escaped their mouths at the waterfall of ice cold water and looked up just in time to see balloons being pelted down at them. They screamed bloody murder when the balloons exploded, covering them in chocolate. The on slaughter continued as they ran down the driver way and into the street. When it stopped, Amber and Tanisha galloped downstairs with what looked like a photo in hand and rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"Sage, we are proud to present to you this photo." Amber handed it to him.  
  
"We figured we could help you out a bit with them, maybe give them the hint to not come back," Tanisha spoke up when she saw a smile slowly break out across his face.  
  
The picture was taken from behind by Ryo who laughed. "I think that look suits them."  
  
Rowen made an annoyed sound from his side and moved around him to take a seat at the table. What a way to start out the day at the Ronin Manor.  
  
****

  
Gods, every bone in his body ached! He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the pain. He'd give anything to just go upstairs and drop into a dead sleep, but that wasn't allowed. It was time for practice and there was no other time for it. Everyone had other things to do today that they couldn't escape. He blinked when he realized that Sage's face was hovering over him with a worried, yet annoyed look.  
  
"Ryo, are you all right?"  
  
He sat up and nodded stiffly.  
  
"Are you sure? I've been trying to tell you we were ready for five minutes now."  
  
"Yeah," he said with a grunt as he got up.  
  
In the back yard, Samantha and Tanisha were out in the middle in the yard, while the others sat in lawn chairs on the porch.  
  
"What are we doing first?" Samantha asked as he approached them.  
  
He turned and beckoned to Rowen to come off the porch. He trudged out onto the lawn with a wooden bow in hand and a quiver full of arrows hanging from his back.  
  
"Rowen, is our beloved archer. Wave to the people Rowen!"  
  
Rowen smiled and gave a gracious wave that looked like miss America's.  
  
"Its pretty simple. Rowen is going to fire arrows at you and your going to dodge them."  
  
"Wait... those aren't..._real_ arrows are they? Wouldn't that... hurt?"  
  
Ryo smiled, but didn't reply to Tanisha's question, "Just run across the yard once for now."  
  
Tanisha watched Ryo make his way back to the porch and took his position behind the rail and crossed his arms. Samantha, who never really took notice to how big the yard was, certainly did now.   
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Can we wear our subarmor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rowen waited for them to put on their subarmor and then pulled out an arrow, notching it.  
  
"Go."  
  
The others watched, amused as the two ran across the field screaming, well, at least Tanisha was and doing enough for the both of them. The end result was quite hilarious to the guys, who started roaring in laughter. Samantha smiled at Tanisha's tortured looking face. She whimpered pitifully and shot a nasty glare at Ryo.  
  
"Good thing they weren't real arrows, hu?" he said as he did his best to stop laughing.  
  
The darts that Rowen had fired, had suction cups at the ends. Samantha faired the attack pretty well, far better then Tanisha, whose subarmor was covered in them. Somehow, Rowen had managed to get one of the arrows to stick to her cheek. She pulled it off with a loud "POP!" and threw it to the ground.  
  
"Rowen will be doing this with you everyday, to teach you agility. There are other routines you'll be learning, but this is all for today. Ready to give it another go?"  
  
"What a way to enjoy your free time after school," muttered Tanisha as she removed the darts.  
  
****  
  
Amber fell onto her bed with a heavy thud. Ryo decided to let her try and work out getting her armor's acceptance alone for today. She didn't get it! Why couldn't she figure it out? Well, it wasn't too much of a shock to her that the other girls had already gotten past that part. Tanisha thought a lot, too much for her own good and only the Gods knew what about. Samantha was quiet, reserved, and much to her disgust, bright, which she figured helped her on her way.  
  
The dislike towards bright people wasn't extremely strong, her best friend was in her own way, bright. But, she had upsetting memories of kids who had been more bright then she, had given her hell for being, what her parents had called 'slow'."  
  
With a sigh, she pulled out her diary from under her mattress and opened it. The diary fell open to the first blank page.  
  
_Hi Chubby,  
  
Just here to write about the usual. This mornin' me and my best friend pelted these so called 'popular' girls from school with balloons filled w/ chocolate. I've got a picture. Gotta keep all the memorial times ya know? Its a shame tho....that was a waste of chocolate...dont believe T even let me use it, chocolate is like..her life. Not much has happened so far... so I guess I'll go onto the good stuff...like this hott guy I'm living with. I wish I could get a piece of that ass... Gods know I could do wonders for it! He's got natural blue hair and these amazing blue eyes, their better then looking at the sky when its just starting to get dark and u can c just a sprinkle of stars here and there. I'm glad I'm here and I owe it all to my armor, which currently I haven't made a connection with...I don't know what I'm supposed to do! And what about this war... from what i heard the other day, Cye seems worried. I'm not, but should I be? I've got hope. I've got to have hope, for all the babies who haven't begun to live and for those with dreams. For once, I think that I'm doing this more for the good of others then myself. Can you believe that? I'm nerves now about this whole thing though... can we pull this off? Wait, no, don't think like that, I know we can, I've got faith in us. Even tho us girls suck at what we're doing at the moment, there's hope for us yet.  
  
_She gasped and dropped her pen when she saw a bright, lavender light fill the room and was still until it faded.  
  
_Was that....?_  
  
She sat up and withdrew her orb from her pocket. It was warmer then it usually was.  
  
_Lightning...denkou.  
Tao ichidou!  
  
_Again, a lavender light filled the room, but this time when it ended, she was in armor.  
  
"I did it? You have GOT to be kidding!! I DID IT!!! I am so damn good!" she pranced around the room shouting in glee, " I kick ass!!!"  
  
The door swung open and Amber stopped long enough to see that it was Tanisha.

  
  
**** 

  
Practice was over, much to Ryo's relief. Slowly, he climbed his way to the top of the stairs and kept walking straight down the hall, ignoring the shouts of glee that came from Amber and Tanisha's room. He reached his room and closed himself off from the outside world. Tanisha followed Samantha up the stairs as she contemplated on a question that was dying to get out. Opening the door to her room, she saw Amber swinging her hips in her armor.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Partying!"  
  
"Right..." she turned and watched as Samantha started to jiggle her door handle.  
  
"What's his name again?" Damn, and she thought she could keep from asking that dangerous question.  
  
"Whose?"  
  
"Your brother..." she slowly approached Samantha, "that is who you've been looking for isn't it?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed into a cold stare, hand still on the door knob as she opened her mouth, but Tanisha raised her hand.  
  
"You told me about him yourself once before... and as you can guess I have been catching glances of the websites you've been on."  
  
"Aedan." She pushed the door open, walked in, and closed the door firmly behind her.  
  
Amber, whose head had been peaking out from the doorway watching, said, "I don't like her attitude very much. She's too serious for her own good... kind of like Sage. She hasn't been very talkative with you either."  
  
"Well, that's Sam for you and leave Sage alone, he knows how to have fun."  
  
Amber grunted, "I bet his idea of fun is a hemorrhoid."   


  
****  
  
Welcome, BEEFROCKS!  
  
You got mail!  
  
Kento looked through all his emails, and deleted them all immediately when he noticed they were all advertisements...well, all for the exception of one which was a porno website... he decided to save that for later.  
  
  
foxylady669: Hey stripper man! ^_^  
  
A smile broke out across his face at the sight of the screen name.  
  
BEEFROCKS: Hey sexy ^_~  
foxylady669: Hows it goin?  
BEEFROCKS: everythings fine here, u?  
foxylady669: ah, things could be better  
BEEFROCKS: oh? whats up?  
foxylady669: my sis went and got herself squished by a car wreak  
BEEFROCKS: sorry to hear that, are you alright?  
foxylady669: yeah, just can't get over the fact that she's in a coma  
BEEFROCKS: it was that bad, hu.  
foxylady669: yeah, well, at least I've got access to everything I want and when I want it, and she's not here to torture me  
BEEFROCKS: true...  
foxylady669: she hasn't been the kindest person you know, like that time i woke up with horse shit in my hair...   
BEEFROCKS: lol  
foxylady669: she's got this liking for the strangest things. I went in her room today and guess what I found  
BEEFROCKS: some rubbers?  
foxylady669: hehee, yea but thats not what I was talking about. I found this lil, round, glass looking ball. sorta like a marble but its a bit bigger and it was sitting in her drawer in this cage like thing, took me forever to open  
BEEFROCKS: a marble in a cage...that so doesn't sound normal  
foxylady669: I told you she wasn't what we classify as 'normal'  
BEEFROCKS: guess not  
foxylady669: its got a kinji in it  
BEEFROCKS: what?  
foxylady669: the marble, its got the kinji of compassion in it...ive never seen a marble like this b4  
  
Kento paused. This couldn't be the last lady ronin could it? Well, what else would it be? How many 'marbles' had kinjis in them?  
  
foxylady669: well neway..whats up with you?  
BEEFROCKS: nothing much... the only exciting thing thats happened all week is when Amber and Tanisha bombed these girls with chocolate filled balloons, yesterday  
foxylady669: lol, sounds like fun, what r u doing now?  
BEEFROCKS: waiting for Cye to finish cooking, im starving! I went to sneak some food but he was standing in the doorway waiting for me with his frying pan ::sigh::  
foxylady669: lol, poor Kento. your just gonna have to get over being hnugry so much  
foxylady669: sorry, hungry*  
BEEFROCKS: I dont eat that much...  
foxylady669: awww, are u over there pouting? s'ok, ur eating habits r fyne the way they r  
BEEFROCKS: thanx  
foxylady669: no prob, oh and when are you going to change ur screen name? its silly

  
BEEFROCKS: I told you, it was suppose to be permanent, I couldnt think of anything and no one else would let me on their screen name and it was the first thing I came up with.  
foxylady669: All right, we're just gonna hafta find u a new one, brb

BEEFROCKS: k  
foxylady669: that was werid, the marble i was telling u about just started glowing in maroon and started to levitate!   
BEEFROCKS: it levitated?!  
foxylady669: yea, like flying in mid air kind of stuff, well, sry ken but I gotta split, tt4n  
BEEFROCKS: cya l8r  
  
He leaned back in the chair and stretched. _Wonder if I should tell the guys about this..._ He started to chew on his bottom lip thoughtfully before he had come to a decision. Kento signed off, leaving the computer on, knowing someone would want it and left the room.  
  
****

  
Restless, and wanting romance, Katrina threw her book against a wall.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
She tilted her head back far enough from her upside down position on the plush chair to see Amaranth standing there with the most displeased look.  
  
"I need a man and some excitement! I'm going to crazy without it."  
  
"What good is a man for?"  
  
"Your kidding right? Their for getting it on... and making out... and then getting it on some more!"  
  
"Charming," Amarnth's voice dripped in disgust.  
  
Katrina frowned, "Is there a reason for you interrupting my sulking?"  
  
"To tell you Aedan's mission for tonight."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The rape of his sister."  
  
Katrina laughed and rolled over onto her stomach before sitting up, "What? Your kidding! Whose the rapist?"  
  
"Aedan himself."  
  
"...Your lying!"  
  
Amaranth narrowed her eyes, "Please, I don't have time for such childish games."  
  
"That's just sick though... what do we know about him besides that he's some wizard?"  
  
  
"I suppose Master Talpa thinks he can take advantage of him and then get rid of him when he has served his purpose. I'm not a hundred percent sure though, Master Talpa does not wish to share all of his plans with us."   
  
She walked to the door with a cool demeanor, "Practice is in twenty. Leave now so you won't be late."  
  
****  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"Can someone get that?!!!" came the unison question from Kento and Tanisha, who were way to into their video game.  
  
Samantha rolled her eyes and made her way over to the door. She got one of the biggest surprises of her life when she opened that door. At the door stood a boy, no more then thirteen with olive green for eyes and raven hair.  
  
His head tilted to the side ever so slightly, "Samantha?"  
  
She blinked a couple of times and opened her mouth, but nothing came out.  
  
A wide, toothy grin broke out across the boys face. He lunged forward and embraced her in a back breaking hug, "I thought I had lost you forever!"  
  
"A-Aedan?"  
  
He pulled away from her and gave her shoulders a firm squeeze.  
  
"How long has it been? Nine years?"  
  
There was a long pause, then, "Seven."  
  
Tears started to shimmer in Aedan's eyes, "But, it feels like forever since I've seen you."  
  
Gently, he brushed the tear away that had found its way down her cheek that she failed to notice. Finally, Samantha found her voice.  
  
"Where in the hell have you been?! I've been looking for so... so long..."  
  
He smiled, "Well, you don't have to anymore. And I promise to never leave you again."  
  
Samantha still couldn't believe what she was seeing. The brother she had almost given up hope on, that had disappeared from the face of the earth, was standing right here in front of her. She noticed the long breath she was still letting out. It had been held for so long, ever since the day she was taken away from her little brother. That wouldn't happen again though.  
  
Tanisha got up and walked over to the two, who were rooted on the spot and now at loss for words.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Aedan blinked and again showed his toothy grin, "Why hello there. May I ask who you are?"  
  
"That's just Tanisha... I've been stuck with her as my friend ever since I lost you."  
  
Tanisha frowned, but it quickly took its leave as Aedan took her hand and kiss it.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you. I must thank you for being a friend to my sister. She can't usually keep a friend."  
  
Samantha smiled, "You haven't changed a bit."  
  
Kento, who was sitting on the floor with the game controller in hand, cleared his throat. Clearly saying that he was tired of waiting to finish the game.  
  
"Come on Aedan, I'm going to introduce you to everyone."  
  
Samantha pulled him away from the door, letting Tanisha close it.  
  
"This is Kento."  
  
Kento waved dully and un-paused the game as soon as Tanisha had sat back down. Samantha took note of Kento's lack of response, but said nothing and led her brother into the kitchen. Tanisha turned to look at Kento.  
  
"You found that a tad bit... odd didn't you?"  
  
"Sure did...rather suspicious if you ask me. He just... popped outta no where," was Kento's muttered response.  
  
"Yeah..."  


  
****

  
  
"Something's wrong with this picture, Cye."  
  
He looked up at Ryo, "I can see why you would think so. Guess we'll just have to stay alert till we can talk to her about it."  
  
Samantha had entered the kitchen in a rush to introduce her brother and left to find the others. To him it didn't look as if she saw something wrong with this, but Cye found it... suspicious and it was obvious that Ryo had thought so to. 

There was no talk show that brought them back together, telephone call, or even a letter. Nothing! And Cye thought there should have been instead of him just popping up at their door step. He glanced up at Ryo, while he was cutting tomatoes for the salad. Ryo sat stiffly, too stiffly for him because usually he was fidgeting in any small way, use to being on the move. He held his head in his hands and let out a low sigh.  
  
"Head ache?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Did you take something for it?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
Cye frowned, "Well, why don't you go lay down for a while. I'll send someone to get you when dinner is ready.  
  
Ryo was still for a moment before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

  
  
****

  
  
Dinner was accompanied by a lot of chatter. People asking Aedan all sorts of questions. Samantha was glad when it was over, she could have more time with him to herself. They sat in the den room to catch up on old times since everyone else went into their own rooms to finish homework and do what not. 

  
  
They were more then five hours into their conversation before Aedan asked, 

"Do you have any thing to drink? You know like liquor?"  
  
Samantha raised an elegant eyebrow, "Since when do you drink?"  
  
"It was so long ago that I've forgotten. Is it in the kitchen?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Want me to get you some?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
Aedan smiled and walked into the kitchen. He approached the counter that the alcohol rested above in a cabinet. Deep into his pocket was a bag of red devils that he pulled out and placed onto the counter. Picking the brand carefully, he poured some into the wine glasses. He looked around for something to crush the pill with and decided on the can opener. Finishing off his task, he dumped the powder into one glass and swished it around until it dissolved. A fiendish grin formed and he picked the glasses up, leaving the kitchen.  
  
"What was that banging noise?"  
  
"Oh, I was just, you know acting like I was drumming."  
  
"Riiiight."  
  
He handed her the drink and they conversed as he waited patiently for the pill to take effect. When it did, he almost died from happiness.   
  
_Time to get to work._  
  
He pushed her back up into a sitting position, she had fallen over after falling asleep, and removed her shirt. Next came the pants and he ever so gently removed her glasses, throwing them onto the table. His body trembled in anticipation as he dropped her panties and started on her bra. He smiled greedily at her tiny, meek breast. No time was wasted as he stripped himself down. The fiendish grin returned when he took notice to his erection. He settled down on to her to let the fun begin.

  
  
****

  
  
Ryo's eyes popped open as the sounds of a struggle and screams floated into his ears. Alarmed, he bolted from the room and headed downstairs. He almost hesitated at the sight he saw. Aedan, Samantha's brother who she hadn't seen in years after the plane crash that had taken both their parents, the brother Samantha believed could do no wrong, was nude, holding her also naked body down firmly on the couch as she swore at him and squirmed to get free from his grasp. Ryo rushed down the stairs to assist her and in that time, Aedan had thrown her from the couch to the floor, knocking over the table and the lamp which landed with a resounding crash. With a grunt, Ryo pulled him back.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing?!"   
  
Aedan just smirked and with a flick of his hand, was fully clothed from head to toe in black armor.  
  
"I was just having a little fun," he shrugged.  
  
At that moment, Cye, Sage, and Kento had tromped down to see the commotion.   
  
"Your sick," Ryo growled in distaste.  
  
Aedan laughed and approached Samantha, who had crawled into a corner of the room and sat with her knees pressed against her chest and her arms wrapped around them securely. He reached out a hand to caress her face.  
  
"Don't. Touch. Her."  
  
Aedan turned with a raised eyebrow, "Are you planning on stopping me?"  
  
Ryo called to his armor and Kento, silently followed his lead.   
  
"Your mine, "Kento growled.  
  
  
Aedan smiled, and suggested the refines of the spacious out doors, which they silently agreed to and left the room.

  
  
****

  
Amber heard the piercing screams and headed over to the door. The moment she opened it, she saw Cye and Kento shoot by. She didn't bother to ask them what the sound was, because it was obvious they were going to investigate. Slowly, she headed down the hall. She bumped her toe into something a let out a string of cuss words.  
  
"You stupid ass bitch!"  
  
She scolded at the wooden table before continuing on her way. When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw Cye inch his way towards a terror stricken Samantha, who started to rock back and forward ever so slightly. Her jaw dropped open when she noticed she was stark naked. Quickly, she scanned the room. The glass lamp laid shattered and the tables was turned over, knocking the papers that rested on it to the floor. Bile started to boil up in her throat when she caught sight of the semen soaking up the couch and floor.  
  
"Samantha..." Cye started as he now stood a few feet from her.  
  
She squeezed her eyes closed in response and made a face as if the sound of her own name made her sick.  
  
"Don't," it came out in a miserable whisper.  
  
She lifted her head and glanced up at Amber. She never saw a more horrified expression.  
  
"I'll be right back." Amber took off back down the hall and once again ran into the table.  
  
"I hate this dumbass thing!" Why couldn't she avoid it? The hall way was more then big enough.  
  
Carrying on, she entered her bedroom and flicked on the light.  
  
"Hey, wake up," she shook Tanisha roughly.  
  
She didn't get much of a response and sighed. Feeling bad about having to wake her up, as she knew how hard it would be for her to fall back to sleep, she pushed her over onto her back, grabbed her by her shoulders and shook hard. Tanisha woke up and pulled from Amber's grasp.  
  
"Are you crazy?! It's 4:00 in the fricken morning!" she said catching a glance at the clock.  
  
She took one look at Amber's face and knew that there was good reason for her to be so rudely deprived of her sleep.  
  
"Samantha's been... raped," she said as she rushed over to her own bed and pulled off the blanket.  
  
She took off down the hall again and didn't bother to give Tanisha orders to follow as she knew she was only a step behind her. This time, she made it down the stairs without nearly breaking her toe. Tanisha came to a stop by her side and scanned the room.  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
There was a long pause, then, "Aedan." Sage supplied.  
  
A disgusted, heart wrenching feeling over came her and she looked over to the victim. Samantha locked eyes with her and then she saw. Saw the shock and fear, the confusion and hurt, and the terror and shame and she understood. She looked deeper into the icy blue depths and heard Samantha call to her, wanting to be held in someone's warm embrace for the second time in her short life. So Tanisha took the blanket from Amber, and went to her.  
  
She wrapped her in the blanket and then embraced her, trying to show her how much she cared for her. The link between them could be felt as it expanded while she held her close. Samantha responded back with a weak hug and broke down into tears. And Tanisha cried with her.  
  
  
Author's notes: Can u believe I just did that? I can't.. what was I thinking? oh well! ^_^ I'm sorry if Kento's sn totally sux, but I honestly couldnt think of a damn thing. A mistake has been called 2 my attention. I had said that Sam's armor was dragon & Amber's was Cyclone, but their silence & lightning. Thats what u get 4 writing chapters a year apart & then not thinking things over. Does ne 1 know if theres a miss Japan? thanx 4 all the reviews u guys! ::sniffs:: I feel loved. Well, Im out!

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Answers

Disclaimer: I would hope by now that you know the Ronin warriors are not mine...^_^   
  
  
  
Wrath of the Dynasty  
By: Midnightfox  
Chapter five- Answers  
  
  
"I can't believe I slept through all of that."  
  
"Don't feel bad. Rowen slept through it too. And all of us woke up and we still couldn't stop it."  
  
Rowen slowly turned to face Amber with a face that was no where near appreciative of her comment.  
  
"Heh, its no big deal."  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Kento looked to Ryo for the answer.  
  
"We need to find out if she's pregnant, that's for sure.  
  
"But, how do we do that? It's suppose to take weeks before you can tell." Cye pointed out.  
  
Ryo sighed deeply; "I'll get Kayura over here. She can figure it out."  
  
  
* Samantha's * Point * of *View*  
  
  
My first thought when I looked at each of them carefully, one by one was that they couldn't possible be worried for me. There wasn't one person on this earth that cared for me and just for me. Not for what I could give them or what advantage I gave them as being their friend. But once... just once there had been people who cared for me... but my parents are dead now and my brother... wasn't my brother anymore.  
  
  
I don't believe in having friends because of my past experiences, so the people that were before me were nothing more then allies. I gave up on having friends some time ago.   
  
  
I sighed and tried to block out the conversation the best that I could. They were talking over me like I wasn't sitting two inches away. I looked at the pattern of the flooring. As odd as it sounds, it reminded me of a piece we played in orchestra the other day. I tried losing myself in the music and started humming it to myself. I could feel the other's eyes on me as I hummed. They probably thought I was going crazy. Heh, and I wouldn't be too sure they would be wrong.   
  
  
They waited for me to say something, but I couldn't bring myself to look up at their eyes. I didn't want to see the pity that resided there.  
  
"Sage, do you think you could reach Kayura?" That was Ryo.   
  
I didn't hear Sage reply and I didn't look up to find out his answer, but I got it when the hinges of the swinging door of the kitchen squeaked.  
  
  
"Somebody should really fix that..." Kento muttered.  
  
  
I started to get angry. I mean I appreciated that Sage was quick to get started on his mission, but did they forget that there was a war going on? Couldn't' t they just leave my problems to me? Another part of me said that this was their problem too. We had to be in this together and be a team. A team is like a chain; it is damaged when one of its links is damaged.  
  
  
I looked up to take a look one by one into the eyes of my allies minus Sage. I forced myself to ignore the pity I saw there and looked past it. There was an emotion that was there that I couldn't really grasp concept of. Was it... love? No, that couldn't be right, these people know absolutely nothing about me, that would be too strange. But then again... the armors do attract and do strange things so maybe its not impossible...  
  
  
I sighed heavily and stood from my not so comfortable position on the couch and made my way to the staircase. I could feel their eyes on me as I started to climb them. More then anything in the world I wanted to be by myself and the only way to do that was to lock myself in my room.  
  
******  
  
  
"I fail to see the point of what you have done, care to explain?"  
  
A smirk formed on Aedan's lips as he continued on getting back into practice with making potions.  
  
"For one who is suppose to be one of the smartest of the warlords, you sure aren't the brightest crayon in the box. Talpa's judgment about you must be blurred. Heh, the ole bastard thinks he's invincible."  
  
Bright golden eyes slanted, and she wondered if he realized that maybe he was telling her too much." I would be very careful of my choice of words if I were you."  
  
Ignoring the threat, he replied," wouldn't it be a magnificent sight to see if a warlock such as I being the most powerful at such a young age and a warrior of my sister 's stature bred what the outcome would be?"  
  
"That's risky, that baby will be born by incest. And what if you didn't impregnate her?"  
  
"Oh, I know she is. As for any problems with the child, Kayura will no doubt fix that problem... now if you will excuse me Amaranth; I must concentrate on my task at hand."  
  
Amaranth left quietly. To her, she didn't think Aedan was the best ally to have. But then again, she didn't approve of many people. She was very careful of the people Talpa allowed in his castle. Even though he thought it safe, she stayed on watch. No one would try to bring harm to Talpa or Akki while she was alive. When she entered one of the many chambers in the castle, she found herself interrupting some type of dispute it seemed.  
  
"Well now, you seem to have all the answers. Tell me how exactly are we suppose to win this war when there are only five of us and eight of them? We don't even know where Illusion and Darkness are. And what about Kayura?"  
  
Katrina and Kazu both looked over to Jiro for his reply.  
  
"Kayura is no threat to us; she can be easily dealt with. As far as this issue with us being out numbered, only the male ronins are experienced."   
  
A smirk over came him,"Personally, I'm looking forward to all of this. This war is ours and I refuse to hear nothing but confidence about it. Understood?"  
  
Slowly, they all nodded.  
  
  
"Good, now if you will excuse me, I have work elsewhere."  
  
  
"What? Wait!" Ebony called after him. "Where are you going?"  
  
  
"It's time that Darkness is found. Tell Master Talpa about my absence."  
  
Ebony pouted and crossed her arms as Amaranth watched him leave in disapproval. She wasn't too sure Master Talpa would agree with Jiro's act. Again, she rushed off, only this time she headed to the chamber the warlords were called to for meetings with Talpa. She locked the door behind her and before she turned around, she could feel the breeze from Talpa's presence.  
  
"F- ... Master Talpa... Jiro has left to find Darkness."  
  
Amaranth was always good about not calling him her father, as he would not allow it. He figured the name had a weakness in it and there fore, using it also meant that you had a weak spot. He remembered many times when children would melt when seeing their parents from after a long time of separation and break down into 'mommy and daddy' terms. But this time... she faltered.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And... I don't think Aedan can be trusted."  
  
"Amaranth-"  
  
"I went to talk to him and he-"  
  
"Amaranth-"  
  
"He called you a bastard!"  
  
The wind picked up and the stringy strands of Talpa's hair whipped out at her. He started out with the intention to grab her roughly... but in the back of his mind, his lover's voice hummed to him softly. She had always tried to get him to be gentler with Amaranth. His strands gently brushed her cheek.  
  
"Do not worry about what Aedan says. He is young and foolish and I have known about his lack of loyalty for some time now. Just keep a close eye on him."  
  
Amaranth huffed, she wasn't satisfied with this. "We should dispose of him."  
  
"He is needed. Now... go and check on Akki's progress."   
  
Amaranth turned and left without another word.  
  
*******  
  
The realm better known as the "Dark Realm" is where Jiro had decided to look. It only made sense because Kale's armor was Darkness. Here all of your so-called dark creatures lived: vampires, wraiths, centaurs, werewolves, and shadow wolves. The purpose of a shadow wolf's life was unclear to him. They lived to kill newborn babies and of course to stir up trouble which many creatures did. He didn't know too much about these creatures aside from that.  
  
Jiro sighed as he trudged off through the gloomy forest. It was by luck that he had managed to enter through the right port whole to this realm. Normally, it would have taken him days and he was prepared for that. Before leaving he had went to Aedan and, against his will, asked for help. Jiro was for avoiding any type of magic the best he could. Things shouldn't be trusted if they couldn't be explained. Aedan was grateful for this new task and excepted without a second thought.   
  
He provided him with a wand, which Jiro had protested against, but Aedan had told him it was simple to use and the best way to carry everything he needed. Aedan's directions were to point the wand outward and think about the item he needed and it would be produced on the spot. Instead of testing it, Jiro had taken his word for it and left.  
  
But the more he thought about it, the more he started to wish that he had tested it before his departure. Amaranth had a strong belief that Aedan was not to be trusted in the slightest and Amaranth was hardly ever wrong. The thought of her brought on a swell of emotion that at first he had confused with love, but quickly dismissed it as a brother-sister type of bond. Never would he love, for that was how he was brought up.   
  
He had never seen the outside of his dad's castle when he was younger. His father was a military sort of man, trained his own fleet. For what, he wasn't sure because he never knew of any wars that he sent them off to battle. In fact, there wasn't much Jiro knew. Like his age. Birthdays were not celebrated when he was brought up. The only thing he could remember learning was... fighting.  
  
The thoughts faded away when a twig snapped. It had been, for the most part, quiet until then. He paused and got into a fighting stance... and waited. A centaur emerged and looked over the new visitor.  
  
"Hello. May I ask what business you are on that has brought us to cross paths?"  
  
Jiro kept quiet for a moment, and during this time, the stars had taken in the centaur.  
  
"The stars... such beautiful things, don't you agree? Do you ever find yourself transfixed by their glow?"  
  
"No... they mean pretty much next to nothing to me."  
  
The centaur had smiled and for what reason Jiro had not the slightest notion.  
  
"Do you know where the wolves reside in this realm?"  
  
"Hmm... that I do. But they are a very long ways from here. You mustn't go there. The shadow wolves are up to no good."  
  
"Do not try and shelter me for I need it not. Now tell me where exactly they are."  
  
The centaur started to ramble about the stars and Jiro knew he had lost him. He growled and continued on with his journey, leaving the centaur behind.  
  
*******  
  
She couldn't remember anything before Akki and Talpa, and she never tried to. There wasn't a point to it since the treatment they gave her was so good. Everything till the age of seven was a blur and she felt there was a good reason for it.  
  
Akki had exceptional mother like qualities. In no way did she show that she was wed to a demon. Except for the times he had asked for advise on the subject off war or when she had gone off to train those who were to wear the armors. To Amaranth, she always saw Akki as someone who had angelic looks. Her hair was long and a shimmering sliver that never seemed to lose its shine. A pair of light brown ears that resembled those of a cat would rise out of the nest in her hair every once in a while and twitch. Amaranth never knew what she was and to this day, she was still too afraid to ask.  
  
No one would believe that Talpa was the same man that had helped raised her. He was more of a father figure when it was just the two of them. Many times he had shared stories and his dreams with her. Where ever Amaranth had came from she as sure that the men there had never treated her this nicely so she never felt that Talpa was to hard on her, even when she pushed her to practice till she passed out from exhaustion. Sure he threatened her like he would his other warlords, but he felt she shouldn't be treated any differently now, and she could understand that. She looked up to him and she had doweled silently to help him complete his dreams no matter what it took.  
  
She approached the crystal ball that contained Akki and cautiously picked it so as not to disturb her. Sitting it on a table closer to the computer she worked on, which was one of the few technologies of the mortal realm they owned in the dynasty.  
  
Instead of turning it off, she had left it on. Sitting down at the desk, she began on her task.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Instead of waiting around for Kayura and Sage, Ryo had decided that now would be a good time for some lessons. He had heard that Tanisha had no clue how to work a sword so today he would spend time with her out in the back of the house. He watched as she tried to find a way to hold the swords properly. Every once in a while he would grimace, a sign that she was doing it wrong.   
  
"Um... is this right?"  
  
He smiled, "Yep."  
  
"Okay, now what?"   
  
He called his armor and pulled out his swords. First he would start off with trying to teach her how to block. Further on into the lesson, he had notice she was nervous around him. This was something he hadn't seen before. He came to the conclusion that it was just her being around him that made her feel this way. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him so silently he vowed to make that feeling leave.  
  
"Hey Ryo! Kayura's here." Kento called out from the sliding kitchen door.   
  
He slid his swords back into their covers and willed his armor off. "All right, that's it for now then."  
  
With a sigh of relief, Tanisha armored down and walk into the house. Kento stayed and watched as Ryo started towards the house, but in a much slower pace.  
  
"Hey bro, you okay?" He raised a brow in worry. Ryo hadn't been himself lately, moving about stiffly and his constant headaches.  
  
"I'm fine..." was Ryo's reply as he passed Kento.  
  
Kento frowned and followed Ryo into the room downstairs where everyone else sat waiting.  
  
"Halo has told me of the news." Even after the ronins had made it clear that they were to be called by their names, Kayura still had the tendency to call them by their armors.  
  
"Do you think you could find out?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Of course, but I'll need to take her to my layer."  
  
Cye looked over at Samantha, who looked less than happy and not all too willing to go with Kayura, as she was still a stranger to her.  
  
"Hey, Tanisha, why don't you go with them?"  
  
She blinked and looked over to Samantha who didn't let on at all that she wanted her to come along. But, Samantha always put on acts like that.  
  
"Kay."  
  
Kayura motioned for her and Samantha to approach her. "We'll be back soon, hopefully."  
  
Just like all the other times Kayura had disappeared, a light flashed and then they were gone from sight.  
  
***Samantha's point of view***  
  
I noticed Kauyra was done when she left the room, but I couldn't remember in the slightest what it as she had done to me. Apparently, neither did Tanisha because the look on her face was a really confused one. I sighed and slumped in my sitting position on the table I was sitting on.  
  
"So... if you are... what are you going to do?"  
  
I guess you could say that I'm glad she came here with me. I've noticed the qualities in her to be a good friend. If I had had friends like that, maybe I would be willing to have friends today.  
  
"Hmph, for one, I'm not going to school until I have it. But aside from that... I don't know."  
  
That bothered me. I knew I was going to keep this baby, I wouldn't have it any other way. But, what was I to do for school? I would have to go back but who would watch it for me? The only one I knew of that would be willing was Tanisha's aunt and she worked nearly all the time. No one at the house could do it because they were also all still in school. There's no way I'm dropping out, even though the thought of no school is appealing.  
  
But aside from all of that... how am I suppose to fight and be pregnant at the same time? This is all going to be a big mess...  
  
Kayura came back and I could tell what she was going to tell me.  
  
"You are pregnant. You have a choice to make here because I'm sure you have thought on the fact of how you are suppose to participate in a war and be pregnant at the same time. I can help you with that. You can have this baby the normal way, or I could take it out now and preserve it, or... I can speed up the process. But before you answer let me explain this a bit more."  
  
I nodded and gave her all of my attention.  
  
"If I preserve the baby, it would grow normally in a glass tube. Problem with this is that I would have to find the egg that has been fertilized and I am no surgeon. If I were to speed up this process it would take nine days to reach the regular nine-month process. So each day would be a month. That could be risky. After the child is born, it could continue to grow at that rate, but it should stop a short time after the birth."  
  
Disturbing images were being drawn in my mind. I saw Kayura cutting me open and searching for an egg and mistaking a vital organ for it. I shook my head to rid myself of the image. That one was defiantly out. I let the two other choices mull around in my head for a while before I finally came to a decision.  
  
"Could you speed it up for me?"  
  
"Are you sure that is what you want?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"All right then."  
  
*******  
  
Tanisha smiled when she saw Amber sitting outside gazing at the stars with Kento and Rowen.  
  
"Hey, all."  
  
"Hey T, how'd it go?"  
  
"Well... she's pregnant."  
  
"Bummer," was all Kento managed to say.  
  
Amber said, "Since when are you and Rowen on a nickname basis?"  
  
Tanisha smiled and sat on the porch railing. "He's my best friend."  
  
"Hey! What about me?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Amber frowned, "Well, forget you too. So... what's gonna happen now that she's pregnant?"  
  
"Kayura gave her some options. So her baby should be due in nine days."  
  
"Nine days?! How?"  
  
"Kayura can do pretty much anything," Rowen answered.  
  
"Yeah, but how?"  
  
"She's... magical?" Kento put in.  
  
"Okay, now that helps explain it."  
  
Tanisha shook her head. "So where's everyone else?"  
  
"Cye's in the shower, Ryo's asleep and Sage is around here somewhere." Amber said as she shifted on the porch step.  
  
Tanisha nodded and her mind began to drift off. There were a lot of things about the war she wondered about. The guys had been through it so of course they were prepared, but would they be willing to relive the hardest part of their lives to share it with her? She had to ask...   
  
"Rowen? Do you think... you could show me something?"  
  
"Like...?"  
  
"What your last battle was like?"  
  
Kento looked over to Rowen. That was a part that they wished most of all that they could forget. Rowen didn't answer right away. Tanisha watched as he turned to look at the stars and then in the next moment, she was seeing a whole other world.  
  
The sky was yellow and in the background stood a towering castle. Spirits floated about and the husk of warriors were splayed on the ground. But that wasn't what she was focusing on. Ryo stood in white armor and his faceplate down. The armor Ryo was wearing wasn't his own, at least not to her knowledge. This one was white. Ryo had his swords drawn and his eyes started to burn in fury and determination at the sound of Talpa's taunting, howling laugh.  
  
"Try it on Talpa," Ryo brought his arms up to his chest making them cross,"if it fits, it's yours."  
  
Ryo's form seemed to fade a bit and moved towards Talpa until the two became one. The remaining ronins dropped their mouths open in shock.  
  
"The soul of righteousness is taking over Talpa! Hurry and finish him before it's too late!"  
  
There was a pause before Cye replied.  
  
"We... we can't. We might hurt you."  
  
"And we're not taking the chance!" Kento put in.  
  
"If we miss this chance, then Talpa will rule our world forever!"  
  
"Ryo..." Rowen whispered.  
  
There was yet another pause, and during that time it was easy to feel the connection between them from the bond they had built through the war with blood, sweat, and tears. They had grown to love one another and now they had to kill one of their own by their own hands.   
  
They attacked Talpa, each getting one blow. Talpa cried out in disbelief and pain before finally vanishing. As the tears that had formed in the ronin's eyes started to find their way down their cheeks, Tanisha watched with a deeper understanding of how they came to be so close. When it ended Rowen and Kento both sat in a very uncomfortable silence.   
  
"Your not still feeling bad over what you did are you?" Obviously, Amber had seen it too.  
  
Rowen kept his eyes on the ground. Tanisha climbed down from the rail and went over to him, sitting in his lap and gently traced the place on his cheek where she had saw the tears fall in the vision. At that moment, she could feel the immense pain from the memory.  
  
"We killed Ryo, Amber." Kento said flatly.  
  
Rowen shifted uneasily and Tanisha leaned closer to hug him.  
  
"You didn't really have a choice Kento, you did it to save the rest of the world. It's not like he came back, he's right upstairs in his bed right now."  
  
"Give Kento a hug."  
  
Amber gave Tanisha a 'yeah right' look. Tanisha mumbled something that sounded like 'ass' and went to Kento, also plopping down into his lap and embracing him.  
  
"Well, we're all going to come out of this and any other fights we have," Amber stated.  
  
"Amber..."  
  
"No! Don't even try and say we can't be sure that we can. We have to have hope," she glared at Tanisha, daring her to disagree,"Do I have your promises?"  
  
Slowly, each one nodded. There was a moment of silence that followed, then...  
  
Looks like we've got to more minds to invade.  
  
Yeah, but I doubt there's much in them.  
  
Tanisha playfully slugged Rowen in his arm.  
  
*******  
  
It was late at night and everyone one had turned in all with the exception of Rowen, who was reading at the moment. Turning the page in his book, a light in the hall caught his eye. He was sure he hadn't missed turning off any lights in the house all but the light her was reading by. Getting up to investigate, he stepped out into the hall and saw that the light was coming from the bathroom door whose door was ajar.  
By the time he had reached the door, Ryo had appeared in the doorway and leaned against the frame. Rowen didn't like the expression on his face, he looked really out of it.  
  
"Ryo, are you ok buddy?"  
  
In response, Ryo's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he feel. Rowen rushed forward and caught him before he made contact with the floor.  
  
"Cye!"  
  
Cye was a light sleeper and jerked awake. He tumbled out of his bed and tried his best to make his way through Kento's side of the room that was known as 'The wasteland from Hell." Finally, he managed his way though and walked hurriedly to the bathroom.  
  
"Ryo! What happened?!"  
  
"Cye, call 911."  
  
Cye gave a firm not and rushed off for the phone. Rowen looked down at Ryo's pale face and put his hand to his forehead. Frowning, he pulled away.  
  
Ryo... you're burning up. Hang on, helps on the way.  
  
Authors Note's: lol ok, after this you should always read these notes to find out what dumb mistake I have made. I had found some mistakes and I wrote em down but uh..I lost it _. So when i re-read my chapters -_- I'll let you know in chapter 6. For those of you who actually wait around to read my story (if their are any, I wouldn't know) I am so sorry this took so long. I got caught up in marching band! Boy was that a great experience. Then grades came out...hehee... now I know I can't be in after school activities and keep up my regular grades ::sweatdrop:: Um, sorry if this one isn't all that good, I'm fighting writer's block. Well, thanx for reading! Feel free to email me, or heck IM me why don't cha? ^_^ I'm out.  
  
P.S. my spell and grammer check is retarded! So forgive me for those mistakes. 


	6. Dealing

  
  
Wrath of the Dynasty  
Chapter six- Dealing  
By: MidnightFox  
  
Eight o'clock this morning I was on a mission. I had been carefully watching Kento's routine so I could pull a prank on him. I chuckled at my devious mind and left the bathroom. Too bad I can't be in there when Kento finds out that the opening in the toilet was covered with ceran wrap. Hope he has fun cleaning it up. I turned the corner and saw Tanisha finally gracing the world with her beautiful presence.   
  
"Don't tell Kento it was me!" I cried.  
  
I wouldn't be surprised if she did tell him. It was morning and she didn't have much patients for anything in the morning. Before she had time to process what I said, I shot up the stairs and into the room I shared with her. Gods I love pranks! It's like what I live for!   
  
Further down the hallway, Samantha could be heard tossing her cookies. This has been going on for about an hour now. It's starting to get annoying. Even though I have a dislike for her, I still feel bad ... somewhat. She hasn't been the nicest person in the world, especially to Tanisha, who only wants to be her friend. Samantha doesn't seem like the type of person I would want to spend all my time around. She's not outgoing enough for me, whereas I am very energetic. You can ask my four ex-boyfriends...or anyone else, but the ex's have way more interesting stories.  
  
That's pretty much the reason why I get boyfriends, they like wild girls. I guess I shouldn't have thought about them ... that made me a little home sick. As much as I didn't want to believe it, I was starting to miss my Mom and my sister. And stepping in Maggie's, my dog, poop piles. And my cat, Sniffles, scratching me. The pounding on my door interrupted my thoughts. I knew who it was of course so I got prepared to ignore the pressing question I knew was coming.  
  
"You put the ceran wrap on the toilet didn't you?"  
  
I smirked, walked pass him and started for the stairs.  
  
"Amber, ceran wrap, did you do it?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
When I came into the living room, Tanisha's eyes were glued to the image of Tia from Digimon. I swear she watches the dumbest things.   
  
She tore her eyes away to ask," Where is everyone?"  
  
Kento answered it. " They had to take Ryo to the hospital ... he passed out around 4:40 this morning."  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
The worry on his face deepened, " They haven't called yet."  
  
"So why are we the only ones that stayed?"  
  
"Because Rowen figured someone should stay here with ugly while she spews her guts." I told her flat out.  
  
"Oh, uh... that's nice." Tanisha made face.  
  
Kento made his way to the sitting area and I followed. He sat in front of the big screen t.v. and hooked up the PS2. His game choice was FFX. I cringed and glared at the back of his head when he cracked his knuckles and picked up the control.  
  
"Time to kick some fiend ass!"  
  
We watched as Kento made his way across a dark deserted land where the rain was pouring down. A flash of lightning struck out and a loud crash followed that caused me to jump. Why the hell was the volume up so loud!  
  
"Kento! Turn it down! It almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
"I got it," Tanisha grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned down the sound.  
  
I watched Kento make his way through this land with only half interest. I don't think video games are bad, but I'm not really into RPG games ... well, I've never played one so it's kind of hard to give my opinion. Again, a rumbling started up, but this time it seemed ... different.  
  
"Dude, that was Kento's stomach."  
  
I watched Kento to see his reaction, but saw none. He was to into the game to know that his stomach was ranting at him.  
  
"Did you cook breakfast for him?"  
  
Of course I hadn't. I was used to Cye doing all of the cooking and I was grateful for it. Besides, the only one's that were home were Samantha, who was in no mood for food, Tanisha, who never ate breakfast because it made her sick to eat so early in the day, and Kento, who could handle making a bowl of cereal for one morning just like I did. Knowing she wouldn't be pleased about my answer because she obviously liked making people happy in any way possible, I lied.  
  
"I sure did, his stomach is just hard to please."  
  
She blinked and slowly a frown formed. "Amber, can you cook something please? I want to eat too."  
  
I laughed, "You haven't eaten breakfast in your whole life."  
  
"Well, I want some bacon reeeeeeeeeeally bad." She gave me the most pathetic looking puppy dog face I've ever seen and just to get away from it, I abandoned the room to retreat to the kitchen where I started to cook. But not without muttering to myself.  
  
******  
  
She actually ate some bacon! Just two pieces though because she didn't feel like she could hold anymore and I believed that. Kento was quiet obliged to finish off what we hadn't eaten. Now we were all back in the living room, including Samantha who had a blank look on her face. I listened to Kento argue with Tanisha over what Final Fantasy character was prettier.  
  
"Rikku's got a blue and a green eye, that's unique and cute, and she's got a pretty smile."  
  
"But she's flat chested." Kento of course....  
  
Tanisha leaned forward and took his head in her hands. "Kento! Garnet's aren't any bigger! And there is more to a girl then that."  
  
He pulled away," Well, of course you would say that. Your a girl."  
  
"If you end up marrying a girl because of her tatas your gonna be very disappointed later on. They'll end up all droopy and wrinkly."  
  
I laughed and Kento grimaced, apparently disturbed by that image. Hopefully that would keep him quiet. When I finished laughing, I let my mind wonder, something I don't do often. I started to think about last night. It had been a change of pace in the stuff I usually talked to the guys about. Usually my conversations were more... uh... sexual. Okay, so I'm a horn ball, I can't help it! But obviously I couldn't form a link with any of them that way.  
  
I felt for the two new links in my mind, knowing that I couldn't use them without wearing my armor. I could feel them though. This was all odd to me. They could invade my thoughts if they wanted, but only if the shield I put up wasn't strong enough. Or so I was told. I don't believe Rowen would try to pry into my mind, but Kento...he might just get a little curious as to what creeps about in my mind. Hell, everyone does.  
  
  
Rowen... I want that boy, really, really, bad. He was just so... hott! I don't know if I could put up with him talking too much though. At times he seems to speak a whole different language. Smart people I tell ya. I never did like them. The phone ringed and Samantha, who was the closest to the phone, answered.  
  
"Hello? I'm fine, how's Ryo?"  
  
Everyone got as quite as possible during the long pause...then Samantha made a face, but I'm not sure if it was because she was getting ready to hurl again or if it was because of what the person on the other side of the phone was saying.  
  
"So how long does he have to stay there?"  
  
Again a long pause.   
  
"Okay, we'll see ya when you get here."  
  
Click.  
  
"So what's up with Ryo?"  
  
Samantha looked over to Kento, "He's got Meningitis. It's like inflammation of the spinal cord. So they did a spinal tap and they plan on keeping him for several days."  
  
"Man, poor Ryo, he hates hospitals."  
  
"He's not the only one," Tanisha shuddered.  
  
"Cye's going to stay with him and the others are coming back."  
  
"Well, then at least he won't be alone."  
  
I still don't know Ryo well, so I can't really feel all that bad for him. I''ve heard of Meningitis. It wasn't well known and there were two types that could only be identified when the fluid was taken from the brain and spinal cord. Heh, I plan on being some type of doctor when I get out of college. Probably a pediatrician.   
  
I was starting to get bored of watching Kento play the video game so I went upstairs into my room. I turned on the stereo and put in Nelly's CD, he's sooo fine. It didn't sound loud enough so I turned up the volume until the stereo said, "Too Loud!"  
I smiled mischievously. Too bad for Samantha, she has sensitive ears. Hehee.  
  
**********  
  
Being raised by a way to nosey Mom who just happened to work for a circus can rub off on you. I have a mischievous streak longer than the Nile. It's a good thing that I'm so damn good at sneaking around or I would be in a lot of trouble all the time. I creep around in more stealth then any feline. The adrenaline is what's most thrilling. Sneaking about and knowing that there's nothing out there that could have the slightest clue that I'm watching... hehee.... my mind is sooooo devious and malevolent. Reason why I love it so much. So since my presence is starting to disturb those around me, I started to get the picture when I heard a string of cuss words and then Katrina, my name, followed by them. So I made my way to the mortal realm to check on the ronins.  
  
I had lived in the mortal realm before, when I traveled with my mother and the circus, but I had never actually _seen_ it. I stayed around my mother all the time so that I could learn how to be as flexible and poised as her. I must admit it paid off and it will be a good factor in this war. Well, I'm sure you don't really care about what happened in my life before now so I'm going to tell you what I find so amusing in the window of the Ronin Manor...  
  
"Why don't they just give the rabbit some?! It's his damn cereal anyway..."  
  
"Hm, I've always wondered about that too and I've come to the conclusion that ... it's not really his cereal. He's just on the box and they never mentioned anything about the rabbit's name being Trix."  
  
Kento looked at Tanisha, "Well, that's kind of just...assumed isn't it?"  
  
She shrugged, " I guess. Hey, whose taking me to the hospital?"  
  
"I'm guessing me."  
"Kay, I'll run upstairs and get my CD player and then we can leave."  
  
I watched this girl, this _tiny_ girl, who was to be my adversary and as I understood it, she had no experience what so ever. It would be best just to get her out of the way now, while she was alone and unaware. It would have been thrilling. But...something else caught my attention. This boy... Kento I believe his name is ... he was uh, very very cute. Like Beefcake cute. No, macho man cute! Ew, okay obviously I got too caught up in his mesmerizing looks because I'm drooling. I had plans for him. Winning him over shouldn't be a problem, I mean come on, who could resist me? But then my plane got shot down as my negative side was so kind to remind me that he was an enemy. That type of love was forbidden. How can I fall in love with someone who clearly had totally different views than mine anyway?  
  
  
Wait, I could steal him! His friends wouldn't notice! I mean, if I went missing the other warlords wouldn't notice so why should Kento's friends? I smirked to myself, I was going to get what I wanted. I'm good at that. I waited until he left with the girl and then I made my way into the house. Maybe I should take the casual approach, just wander around until I got what I wanted. No, I felt the presence of more ronins in the house and walking around carelessly may make their inner eye aware of my presence.  
  
I lurked around on the lower level, but found all the rooms empty of any signs that life forms slept there. The only thing I got out of my prowl was a peek at the blue haired genius typing away on a computer. It was on the second level that I found what I was looking for. I was in disbelief when I found it lying on the night stand. By now I figured they would have started back to carrying their armor orbs around with them again, but I guess Kento still had some doubts about us being active. Or maybe he's just dumb. Heh, dumb people are so cute! There was no where really safe for me to place the orb so I held it securely in my hand. I made sure to leave the door just the way I had found it and I had started to leave when I heard a loud noise. I peaked into the crack of the door where the noise was emitting from. One of the girls Sehkmet had fought was sleeping and snoring something awful! I smiled, I could make this day even better. I silently stepped into the room and began to work on the girl. I made a thoughtful sound when I received the information I needed. She wouldn't die, I had something even better in mind. I started back toward the Dynasty with a better disposition than what I had when I left there. It had two schemes up my sleeve and the better of the two would end in Kento being mine!  
  
******   
Pained filled eyes were greeted by an awful blinding white light. Ryo squinted against the light and blinked several times. The last thing he remembered was the nauseated feeling in his gut. He was in the bathroom then, but now he was some sterile white room. Slowly he turned his head to the side and saw an IV sticking into his arm. _Oh Gods, I'm in a hospital_. He tried in vain to sit up, but the pain was too great and he fell back on the bed, breathing hard. When he tried it again, he managed to position his pillows in a better position for him to lean against. A soft sound caught his attention and slowly he looked around the room for it. It was then he noticed Tanisha sitting in the reclining chair in the corner of the room with her headset on.  
  
She felt the pair of eyes on her and looked up. Smiling, she turned off her headphones and moved to the chair beside his bed.  
"Well, ello there."  
  
"Hey," he smiled back.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"I guess. How long have I been here?"  
  
"Since last night."  
  
He signed deeply and grabbed a hold of a cord with a remote control connected to it.  
"How long do I have to be here?"  
  
"Mmm, just a few days."  
  
She watched him scowl as he flipped through the channels.  
"I'm bored, can we play fifty questions?"  
  
He blinked,"Uh, I guess."  
  
"Whose better, Shakira or Jennifer Lopez?"  
  
He chewed on the inside of his cheek thoughtfully, "Shakira."  
  
"What's better, pork or chicken?  
  
"Chicken."  
  
She smiled, "Chicken or beef?"  
  
"Uh...beef."  
  
She gasped, "I love chicken! chicken rules!"  
  
"But burgers kick ass."  
  
She sighed and continued on. "What was your best school subject so far?"  
  
"Biology."  
  
"Biology?" she repeated.  
  
"Biology."  
  
She shook her head, but moved on. This continued on for about an hour. The game finally ended, but because of lack of anything better to do and hating the silence aside form the television, Tanisha continued to question him.  
  
Fed up with all the questions, Ryo asked, "Why are you so annoying?"  
  
She frowned and was about to reply, but then she remembered that Ryo disliked hospitals. Disliking them herself she could relate. Knowing that normally Ryo was extremely friendly and easy to get along with, despite his tantrums, she figured that he was uncomfortable with his surroundings and obviously not feeling well, that anger would of course follow. But just to answer his question...  
  
"Because I like annoying jackasses."  
  
He glared at her before looking away, "you hardly even know me."  
  
_That's the way it should be, but I can't help but pester Rowen into showing me your battles...  
_  
She smiled, he looked so cute when he got angry. She growled inwardly at the thought. Angry with herself, she thought,_ I'm not interested in a boyfriend._  
But her other self argued, _this is a perfect opportunity to get to know one another. He can't run away so you've got him where you want him.  
  
_She struggled to find something else to think about, or at least something to do to keep her from going back to that subject until it was Rowen's turn to stay with Ryo. She glanced at the clock, she had two more hours to go.  
  
_Gods, why did he have to wake up in the middle of my stay?_ _And why does he have to be so damn ... she_ sighed, _there's no way I can avoid thinking about him in the next two hours._  
  
Again, she glanced at the clock and watched the minute hand, _go faster minute hand, faster, go faster_ she chanted over and over in her mind.  
  
"My bets on the second hand."  
  
She covered her face when Ryo spoken. She hadn't realized that she had started to chant out loud. _Next time I'll bring sunglasses... that will help block out his face... his very handsome face a little bit.  
_  
*******  
  
Nari is so flippin' slow! I wanted to be home an hour ago, but she was working on her project for school in a painfully slow pace and I promised to stay and help till it was finished. I won't do that again. So now I'm standing out in some pretty much deserted parking lot while she's in the store getting money for gas from her Mom. Hopefully, someone had made dinner because I am starving and in no mood for more irritation.  
  
Suddenly, I realized that the parking lot was really quiet...really really quiet. How come there was no one here? I mean, isn't this a store? Well,... I have to admit its not a very well known store, I had never heard of it before. But still, the silence was odd. In one blink, the sky grew dark and mutated figures started to ride from the ground.  
  
Oh great! What fun. Dynasty troops! I'm ready this time though. "Armor of Lightning! Dao ichidou!"  
  
I took a step back and pulled out my sword. By this time, I was pretty much surrounded by soldiers. I smiled with confidence. I am so going to kick their asses this time!  
  
I slashed through the few nearest me, not bothering to look back to see if they had fallen. One approached with his sword held high over his head, prepared to strike me down. I blocked it and jumped back, bringing my own sword up and slashed him diagonally from his left shoulder to his right side. Pulling the sword from his corpse, I twirled in time to block another attack. I caught this soldier glancing at something over my shoulder. I caught on as he pulled his sword back, trying to deliver another blow and the moment the sword started to descend, I fell to my knees and heard metal connect with metal.   
  
He had just taken out a fellow soldier that had sneaked up from behind me. I started to get back on my feet, feeling much more comfortable with this whole fighting thing, when I felt something splash onto my head. Another drop hit my forehead and slipped down my nose. Slowly, a raised my hand and brushed off the substance. I froze. That can't be right. I got to my feet and turned around. The warrior I had slashed through was lying on the ground...bleeding. Entrails had spilt out on the ground and his heart... I watched as it slowly came to a complete stop.  
  
Chills ran up my spine and I tried to fight the urge to look down. But curiosity got the best of me. I stumbled back, stunned and disgusted. With each step I made a new print in blood. I had been standing in blood! Red blood...like a human beings. My heart started to thump so loud that it was the only thing I could hear. I had been standing...in blood. A hideous amount of it. W-why were they bleeding? They were supposed to be souls trapped in armor. Suddenly, those that had fallen were screaming in pain. There was a crescendo of the screams to the point that I covered my ears and started to scream just to block out the pain filled cries.  
  
"AMBER! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"  
  
I felt, more than heard the words. Someone was shaking me roughly so I broke out of my trance. It was Nari. She had the strangest expression on her face. Like I had lost my mind or something. How could she just stand there and have no regard for the bloodshed?  
  
"D-don't you see it?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but I changed my mind. I looked down at myself. I wasn't in my armor...how did that happen?  
  
"Nothing...let's just go."  
  
I turned for the car and slowly climbed in. What just happened? How did it happen? I tried to push the images out of my mind as my stomach had lurched in an attempt to show its disgust. I hope they didn't make too much for dinner...  
  
******  
The blast of the cool nights air and the door slam tore Tanisha's attention away from her Harry Potter book. She looked up and watched with worried eyes as Amber made her way past, tears clouding her vision. She heard a mournful sob escape Amber's lips as she made her way up the stairs. Half way up the stairs, Amber had turned and threw Tanisha a look, before quickly making her way up the stairs.  
  
"Was she crying?"  
  
She looked over at Kento, who she thought was too into his movie to notice anything else going on.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
She stood and made her way up the stairs. She knew what that look meant. How could she not after she had seen it so many times? Amber wanted her to come and comfort her, help take away whatever it was that had gotten her so upset. When she made it into the room, she found Amber on her bed in a fetal position. She made her way over to the bed and placed a gentle hand on her back, waiting patiently for Amber to tell her problem.  
  
Amber shifted and sat up and took a deep breath. "I ran into some dynasty soldiers today. They...bleed like people and they _feel_ like people. I'm sixteen and I'm expected to be able to save the world! But to do that I have to... I can't even say the word... _kill_," she said in a small whisper. "How am I supposed to be able to do that? I have to be able to know right from wrong, make split second decisions, and save billions of people. I can't even get laid! How am I supposed to be a hero for the world? And of all the people in the world, why me? I haven't even started living yet..." She broke down into sobs and Tanisha pulled her in for a hug.   
  
Knowing that this was her queue, she choose her words carefully.  
"The soldiers are souls that have been lost, nothing more. Someone has been messing with your mind."  
  
"That doesn't mean that I still don't feel like I'm giving up my life to save others."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you. Talk to your armor"  
  
Amber pulled back in surprise. She had always thought that Tanisha had the best insight between the two and all her other friends.  
  
"My armor doesn't talk to me...what is it that makes you okay with this?"  
  
Tanisha blinked, "Well, my armor wouldn't have chosen me if I wasn't capable of pulling this off. I would have never known about the armor or Talpa. I'm okay with fighting, I mean, it's not unnatural. Everyone does it throughout their life. Maybe not directly, but there are battles within ourselves and relationships. It's the same. You risk the same in those as you do in this one."  
  
"They don't die in normal battles," Amber said bluntly.  
  
"People die in street fights, in battles against drugs and alcohol, and friends fight over a guy and some times end up killing their friend about it, " she said in disgust.  
  
"Besides, I'm fighting to protect something I love, people. If they weren't around, I wouldn't have anyone to make happy."  
  
Amber shook her head, "Some times, you have the easiest wants. You make me sick. 'Oh, I just want to have friends and do the best I can to keep them happy'" she mocked Tanisha.  
  
She replied with a smile and shrugged. "It works for me."   
  
She stood and threw a pillow at Amber. "Now get your lazy ass up and make me some damn food."  
  
"You can make your own damn food! Just make sure you look to see if its expired this time. That macaroni tasted like booty and you couldn't even tell the difference."  
  
"It didn't _taste _expired to me!"  
  
"Reason why I never want you to make me food..."  
  
Tanisha smiled, "You bounce back like a...a.....um..."  
  
"Jelly roll?"  
  
"Jelly rolls bounce?"  
  
"I guess. Well, that's something else for use to experiment."  
  
"Hmm, well anyway, I'm glad you bounce back fast or else I'd be mopey forever!"  
  
"You shouldn't let other people's problems have such a strong effect on you. Well, anyone but mine."  
  
Tanisha sighed, but she didn't bother to reply. She wish she had been right about Amber bouncing back quickly. Amber was just putting up a front, forgetting for a while what had bothered her so much. But Tanisha knew better because it was her job as her friend to know all the signs. Hopefully, Amber would work everything out.   
  
******  
I so sorry for those of you I had waiting. I got caught up in actually having a life! Well, I don't gots one no more so I'm getting back to the story. I really hope I can get you guys to stay interested enough till the 2nd series. I honestly think that one will be a whole lot better than this one and it'll kick ass. But seeing as that it has to come after this story, I gotta wait till this one is done. Thank you for those of you who have or will review! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. One lost, One found

Wrath of the Dynasty

Midnightfox

Chapter 7: One lost, one found

Ryo's eyes opened slowly and were greeted by darkness. Searching the room, his gaze stopped at two orbs gleaming faintly. He stared for a moment, watching the moon reflect in them. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. It took a while for his eyes to adjust before he knew what the orbs really were.

"Who's there?"

A startled gasp came from the owner of the eyes. The light from them disappeared briefly as they blinked.

"Ryo... go back to sleep."

The voice that murmured these words belonged to Tanisha, Ryo concluded. Puzzled, he asked, "Why are you standing in the dark?"

She muttered her reply, "trying to see out into the yard..."

This only made him more curious and confused. Silently, he watched as she moved closer to the window. The moonlight gave a clear outline of the expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't think if you keep asking me all these questions!" She snapped, but the second she had said it, she felt bad for it and her expression softened. He could definitely tell she was up tight about something now. He had never heard her snap before.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do with you..."

He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I don't know if I should keep you here or take you somewhere safer."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked at him, not sure whether to tell him or not. She knew them all well enough now to know what their reactions were to certain things. Ryo wouldn't just let her run out there with the little training she had with swords she couldn't use, but she wasn't about to let him get up in his state. Turning back towards the window, she opened it and started to climb out.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She ignored him and stepped out onto the ledge, closing the window behind her. Her vision started to swim when she looked down at the ground. _Why couldn't Ryo's room be on the first floor? _Taking in a deep breath, she looked around slowly for the figure that had been lurking about outside. _There. _A slender form was standing near by a tree, looking for a foothold on the building to start their climb.

She willed her subarmor on as her mind came to the conclusion that the best way she could make it down was to jump. Jumping was much easier for her than climbing. She didn't want to though because the sound would give her away when she touched ground. There wasn't much sound when she made contact with the ground, but it was enough to catch the enemy's attention.

The figure, she realized was a female and no doubt a warlord. The warlord held her piercing gaze on the girl no more than two yards away from her. It was planned for her to go in and strike Wildfire while he was feeble, but this girl seemed to be looking for a fight. She held the gaze with the girl for a while, reading her. This was her equal, but she didn't look as if she could hold the title.

Shrugging, the warrior pulled out her sabers. The other girl quickly stood.

"Armor of Storm! Dou futai!"

She pulled out her swords and held them like she was unsure of what she was doing. A pleased smile crossed the warlord's face. Within one leap, there was such a loud clatter from two separate sets of swords coming in contact, that Ryo jumped in surprise. He was peering out of his window, trying to get his eyes to spot the figures out on the hospital lawn. He cursed at his eyes for not showing him what he wanted, but the sound he had just heard assured him that a fight was going on. _What the hell is she doing?! She's hardly had any training!_

Every moment was accompanied with pain. It was hard to move, but he refused to lie in his bed while someone inexperienced as Tanisha got the crap beat out of themselves. He had almost made it out the window when he realized he didn't have his armor orb. His eyes squeezed shut in irritation. _I have to find a way to help her!_ His eyes roamed over the room until the phone came into view. Picking it up, he began to dial the number to the manor. 

"Hello?"

"I need one of you down here now!"

"Ryo? What's-"

"I don't have time to answer any questions." He hanged up the phone.

__

Okay... think, Ryo, think. He tapped his temple with one finger. There wasn't much he could do, but climb down the side of the building and fight the warlord off without his armor. He moved to the window once again and slowly opened it. Swinging one leg over the windowsill at a time, he quietly made his way down. Halfway down, he paused to take in the battle. Tanisha was doing more blocking than anything else. It looked like she was hoping to wear the warlord down, but Ryo knew that didn't seem likely to happen.

He dropped the last few feet to the ground and wince at the pain that shot through his back. A deep breath pushed the thought of pain out of his mind and he looked up at the warlord, expecting to see one of the ex-warlords. But this warlord was unknown to him. In fact, it was a girl. The only girl Ryo had ever saw work for Talpa was Kayura and she never had armor that resembled that of a warlord like the one he was looking at now did. 

Ryo's sudden appearance caught Tanisha's attention. The warlord took this as an advantage and sent a forceful kick to her midsection, forcing her to the ground. With a bloodthirsty grin, the warlord placed the tip of her right saber to the middle of the small girl's chest.

"Stop this! You know this is not a fair fight so why fight where there is no honor!" It was rhetorical.

The warrior turned her head towards the one that was so foolish to interrupt her hunt for blood, but did not remove the saber from its mark. The two of them had a stare down what seemed like an eternity. She smirked and wasted no time in starting in on her intended mission. She left the girl and turned to face him. Looking him over, she came to the conclusion that if she fought without her swords, the fight should be fair enough. Even though the boy had no armor, he was a seasoned warrior and knew his abilities and weaknesses as any good warrior would.

Tanisha let out an aggravated growl and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the warlord pummel his dumbass. _Common sense would tell him that if he was admitted to a hospital, he was in no shape to fight. _She pulled herself up slowly, as to not bring any attention to herself and began to tiptoe her way behind the warlord as she fought Ryo.

Ryo was doing pretty well on holding his own with no armor, though stiff and languid, but the warlord smirked as she realized his weakness and kicked him back against the hospital building. He threw his head back and a strained cry escaped his mouth. Tanisha frowned, thoroughly pissed off that this warrior would think about fighting him in his condition and at him. Now that she was close enough to the soldier's back, she poked her insistently on the shoulder.

The warlord growled and turned, reaching for her swords. Before she got them in her grasp. Tanisha grabbed her arm roughly and flipped her onto her back. Pissed, the fallen trooper lashed out with her right leg and swept Tanisha's feet from under her. _I am such a fricken dumbass! Every time I spar with someone they knock me down just like that. You would think I would have learned by now! _

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a crazy ass bitch?"

The warlord, pissed off by this, tried to stand. Not wanting the anonymous warlord to gain her footing, she leapt forward and grabbed onto her. The next few minutes, Ryo watched speechless as they rolled around the yard, punching and kicking one another. The heavy thud of armor hitting the ground brought his gaze out into the dark. In the distance, Rowen and Sage could be seen approaching fast. When they reached the three, Rowen went to Ryo and bent over to catch his breath as Sage broke up the sprawl. With an irritated growl, the warlord withdrew her swords and locked them with Sage's dachi.

"Ryo, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Rowen frowned, "You look like you're in pain to me. Let's get you back inside." 

Ryo sighed as Rowen grabbed his wrist and placed his arm over his shoulders. 

"Tanisha!" He called out. Tanisha picked herself up, dusted off, and headed towards them. The moment she met his side he slowly started to move Ryo back to the hospital entrance.

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm peachy." Tanisha answered, rubbing one of her shoulders. " But I've come to the conclusion that I don't like warlords, they fight back."

Rowen laughed and guided Ryo through the automatic sliding doors. They got to Ryo's room without too much trouble. Tanisha flipped on the light as Rowen eased Ryo onto the bed and took note of his clouded over eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rowen pressed.

"My back hurts.." Ryo answered miserably.

"Well, what did you expect? You're not suppose to be able to walk for about a week. Even though your armor is helping with the healing, you still shouldn't be off your feet."

"Rowen, did you know you had the biggest dumbass for a friend?"

Ryo turned angry eyes towards Tanisha " I don't know, I'd say it's a close call between you and your 'lets fight an experienced warlord when I have no idea how to use swords" against my "lets help the idiotic girl whose trying get herself killed."

Tanisha gaped at him with her eyes narrowed and Rowen tried hard not to laugh.

Rolling her eyes, she turned and her has gaze just so happened to land on the window. Realizing that Sage had been out there fighting the soldier, she moved to the window.

"He's gone..."

"That's because I'm right here."

She turned to find Sage approaching Ryo's bedside.

"Who was the warlord?"

"No clue, she never said her name."

Tanisha frowned, "she's not very talkative. Didn't say a word the whole time."

"How are you feeling, Ryo?"

Ryo sighed in irritation. "How many times do I have to answer that?"

"Aww, it's an in pain, grumpy Ryooooo." Sage teased.

"Stay in bed for now on, Ryo." Rowen demanded. "I'll take you home Tanisha. It's Sage's turn to stay with him."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Sage can hand you the bedpan," Rowen answered as he shut the door behind him, leaving Ryo with flushed cheeks.

*****

. Despite the fact that the noise was loud and causing the floor to vibrate, I couldn't help but smile. I closed the basement door so that the sound of Kento pounding on his drums would be muffled. When he wasn't playing with a band, like now, he would hammer away on his drums in no particular style. Rather annoying really, but I was glad that he had picked up and interest that he has stuck with.

It had been a common worry of mine if the others could get back into the mainstream of things after the war and getting lives that would be normal in the modern world. Finding things that they were good at and finding a purpose aside from being heroes. They didn't need that all the time. To be someone's hero. Its too much pressure. Especially for teenagers. We're at the age where we're asking all of the big questions. Such as why do we exist? What is our purpose?

I refused to believe that our only reason for existing was to save the world for the rest of our lives. We don't get recognized by anyone for that. Don't get me wrong though, I prefer that no one knows about the other side of our lives. But we are treated with such a strong disrespect. We risk OUR lives for others, while they still run about calling us harsh things that should not be aloud to be said in public and they judge us before they even know us. All of this really pisses me off... My friends don't deserve this and I'm not for anything that is going to hurt them.

Like this war...

The fighting... it has to have an end somewhere... doesn't it? I mean, the ancients couldn't have possibly picked me for Torrent and expect for me to carry on this slaughter for the rest of my life. I mean, if they knew about us before we were born then they had to know that I was not a fighter. I was not for blood and gore. Or pain and su-

"Cyeeeee, can you make dinner tonight? I know it's my turn, but I was at basketball tryouts and then I realized that with all the tryouts I totally forgot to do my project! It's going to take forever to finish because Tanisha skipped today's tryout and gave up helping me so that she could go stay with Ryo." Amber blundered out in one big sigh that broke me away from my thoughts.

I waved a dismissive hand at her and smiled. "Don't worry about it, I was on my way to the kitchen any way."

"Oh thank you! You know, I can't believe she skipped tryouts! It's really hard and not very likely to make the team after you've missed one of them." She shook her head in disgust.

"Well, we were all busy. It was either you or her."

Amber wrinkled her nose, "I'd rather lick the bottom of a dirty aardvark's foot then stay in a hospital room with Ryo, or anyone in a hospital room. I hate hospitals..."

She went on saying as she left the room.

I had realized by this time that Tanisha and Amber, though they seemed polar opposites at first, were almost identical. Only, Tanisha is more concerned about others and Amber is more for self. There are a few other things I'm sure, but right now that is all I know. They were two more wonderful people caught up in this stupid war. I closed my eyes as I felt the anger boil up. This was too much and I was bound to find a way out for my friends. They didn't deserve this.

I got so involved in cooking that it took me a while to realize that Rowen had come back from the hospital and was now standing in the kitchen talking to me.

"Sorry Ro, what were you saying?"

"I said, Sage is with Ryo and some dynasty chick popped up while Tanisha was staying with him so she tried to fight her off."

I stopped cutting the tomatoes for the salad and turned to him. "She fought her on her own?! But she doesn't know how to use her swords!"

"Calm down. Sage has taken over teaching her and besides, she's not hurt."

"Well, how's Ryo?"

Rowen shrugged, "From what Tanisha told me, he was trying to fight the warlord off without his armor, but he's all right."

"He did what?!"

"Take it easy before you blow a circuit! He's okay."

I shook my head. Some times, Ryo really needed to be protected from his self.

"What about this... female warlord you were talking about? Since when are they females?"

"No clue. It's all new to me."

Rowen had made his way over to the pot on the stove where the spaghetti was cooling and licked his lips greedily. Before I could reach him, he scooped up a spoonful with the spoon I had been using to cook with and plopped it into his mouth. I stood back with my arms crossed and waited. He dropped the spoon and held his mouth open in a silent scream as he hopped about fanning his mouth. For a genius, you would think he would check to make sure it wasn't hot.

******

"Where the hell is it?!" Kento slammed the drawer close and growled in frustration. 

Since Ryo was in the hospital, he was not able to schedule practices for everyone to attend. And since it had been agreed that someone would always be with Ryo, it was impossible for everyone to practice together. So Kento had gotten Cye to agree to practice with him after dinner and was currently in his room searching desperately for his orb.

"There is no possible way that I lost it! Maybe I left it in another room." He started to stand from his bed when the light in his room went off.

"What the...?" 

He turned towards his bedroom door and saw the light from the hallway spilling in from the crack under the door.

"Well, the power didn't go out and it can't be the light bulb, I just changed it."

A sudden sound of footsteps made his head snap around and he strained to hear where the footsteps had come from. It sounded like someone else was in the room.

"I know your there." He called out as his eyes swept over the room for any movement he could hopefully notice in the faint light the hallway gave.

With a frown, he started to move towards the door again. He reached out for the doorknob, but before he could grasp it, a hand grabbed his.

"Don't be afraid of me."

"Who the hell are you?!"

A candle flickered on from his nightstand to reveal a girl with soft brown hair and deep violet eyes smiling seductively.

"My name is Katrina."

She took both of Kento's hands and slowly brought them to her chest.

His eyes widened, "W-What are you-"

"I know where your orb is, I do indeed."

Kento opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped as the girl pressed hungry lips to his and forced him into a deep kiss. When she pulled away, she was pleased to see Kento in a trance looking state. Slowly, she ran his hands down her chest to the top of her hips.

"You can have it back for a price..."

Kento blinked, "What... kind of price?"

He gulped hard as she directed his hands to her rear and rubbed them against the silk covered body part. Her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned softly.

"I can't wait till your mine." She said through gritted teeth.

Snapping into control, he pulled back. "I will never belong to you or any other dynasty freak."

Common sense told him that she had to be from the dynasty. There wasn't anyone else he knew that could sneak into the manor undetected.

Katrina sighed, "I don't want to harm you, Kento. I just want to be with you."

He eyed her suspiciously.

"You know, as a couple or maybe just as fuck buddies."

"Fuck buddies?!" Kento shook his head, "look, it's a very tempting offer, but I can't accept that. Just give me my armor and I'll let you leave unharmed and I'll act like this conversation never happened."

She shook her head sadly, "That is not what I want Kento. I'll come back with your orb when I'm ready." 

The girl faded away and Kento cursed. _What the hell is going on?! Fuck buddies?! _The others wouldn't believe that a warlord had came onto him. But was she even a warlord? Kento didn't have any knowledge of females working for Talpa, but Kayura who was now against him. Then Kento's thoughts turned toward the bigger problem. _How am I going to explain to Cye that I don't have my armor orb?!_

A soft knock brought Kento out of his thoughts. As he moved away from the door it slowly opened.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"Uh, I think the light bulb blew out."

Cye flipped the light switch up and the light came back on. He turned to Kento and raised an eyebrow.

"Did it really? Are you coming out to practice or what?"

Kento flinched nervously, "um, Cye. I kind of... don't have my orb."

"What do you mean you kind of don' t have your orb?"

"Some warlord chick came in here and seduced me! Then she said she had my orb and she would give it back when she was ready."

Cye blinked, "so a warlord came in here and told you she had your orb and you didn't get it back because she wasn't ready to?"

"Cye, I was being seduced! It was like I was in a trance or something! I was struck by her beauty! There aren't many good looking females that choose me over Sage you know."

Cye shook his head in dismay, "We're going to have to talk to the others about this and get your orb back, my friend. You'll just have to practice without it until then. I don't think they're going to let you live it down. Honestly, seduction?"

"Well, you believe me don't you?"

"Of course I believe you, blockhead. But Rowen... this is going to be interesting."

Kento sighed heavily and followed Cye out of the room reluctantly.

********

Within the next two days, Kento had explained his encounter with the warlord, which Rowen cracked a lot of jokes about. Kento also learned about the warlord who had attacked Ryo at the hospital. They now knew that there were at least two female warlords, but only knew that one was named Katrina. Much to Kento's dislike, he told Ryo about the loss of his orb. Ryo didn't say much, just sort of... stared and shook his head. But he made it clear that Kento had to get his orb back real quick and in a hurry. Kento had also informed Ryo on the girl who claimed her sister had something that sounded familiar to an orb. Ryo, reluctantly, gave them the order that they should check it out. He wasn't exactly excited with the idea of them going on a mission without him, but they needed to find the fourth lady ronin orb to make sure it was not in the wrong hands.

Samantha leaned back on the reclining chair with a sigh. Now she was on day four, or month four, of her pregnancy and she loathed the fact that she couldn't fit into her own clothes and had to borrow some of Amber's until she found time to go to the mall and buy some clothes that actually fit. She disliked the thought of actually having to go and buy clothes on her own that was something she thought you should do with a group of people. Funny how a person can be a loner and push everyone away, but then think that certain things should be done in groups. 

Samantha sighed and rubbed the bulge in her tummy with an awkward smile. She glanced up as she heard Amber make her way across the room.

"Heh, I know what it's like to be you now that I look like you." Samantha said, indicating her expanding belly.

Amber stopped, "No, not really because I take baths. When guys go down on me they don't wish that I would fart so they could get a breath of fresh air."

"Ouch," Sage winced at the remark as Rowen lost it and clutched his side as he laughed.

Amber smiled innocently and was about to leave the room when Kento came in and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Stay here. I've got something to say."

She turned around to face him.

"I talked to Kara and she says she could meet me in restaurant about an hour and a half drive from here."

"Well, then. I think we should all go with you. Just in case she's against us and she knows more than what she says she does."

Sage nodded in agreement with Rowen.

Kento rolled his eyes, "you guys act like she could be some kind of ex-murderer."

"Well, she could be. Besides, you don't have your armor to protect you if something goes wrong."

Kento frowned, but didn't argue.

"So if we're all going then whose going to stay with Ryo?" Amber asked.

"Samantha? Do you think you could?"

Samantha huffed, "You think that just because I've gained weight because of this baby that I can't fit into my armor and that I'd be too slow don't you?! Well, that's fine! I didn't want to go anyway. I'll be in the car when you're done planning your outing without me."

She stomped her way across the room and slammed the door as she left. Rowen blinked and stared at the door, startled.

"Oh forget about her. It's the mood swings." Amber informed him.

He nodded slowly, "right."

"I told her I would meet her at the place around seven." Kento mentioned.

"Well, then I guess we should go. Cye! Tanisha! We're leaving now so let's go!" Amber hollered.

*****

I know Samantha is going through a hard time with this pregnancy thing, but I'm glad that she didn't come. I could barely stand the whines and outburst to the ride to the hospital so I doubt I could have handled the hour and a half drive to the restaurant. I tapped the glass in front of me with a fork for lack of anything better to do and sighed heavily. This is so boring. I should have known she would be late, I mean she's a girl. It takes forever for them to get ready.

I looked up and got a glimpse of Rowen hiding on a balcony inside the restaurant. He looked at me with a questioning glance and I shook my head. I brought my gaze down to look around the room. This place was really fancy. It had all the ice sculptures and gold silverware. Fish eggs and all that other fancy stuff. I hope she doesn't plan on me actually eating here. This really isn't the type of place I liked to go for food.

Amber didn't seem to mind the food though. She felt as if the best hiding place among all these fancy looking people was to be out in the open with them. So she dragged Tanisha off to a table not too far from me and ordered food. How they're going to pay for this I have no clue. Neither of them have jobs. I don't know where Cye or Sage went off to.

"Hi."

I looked up as some babe passed me, flashing me with a bright smile. I said hello to her as she walked by. I tilted my head to get a better look of her ass as she walked off. It was real nice. I could hear it screaming for me to touch it... just once little.

"A-Are you Kento?"

"Hu?"

A lanky girl with purple hair and dark brown eyes was looking down at me and nervously pulling at the strap of her purse. 

"Are you Kento?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and sighed, "good. I'm Kara." 

She offered me one of her shaking hands and I laughed. I took her hand, "Don't be afraid of me. I'm a nice guy."

I winked at her as she sat down and laughed.

"Yeah, I know you are."

I let her talk for a while, she had a habit of rambling when she was nervous it seemed. She talked for about an hour, but I didn't interrupt her by mentioning the reason I was here in the first place. I zoomed out by the time she finally brought up the orb.

"Oh! I almost forgot! You wanted to see my sister's orb didn't you?"

"Wha-? Oh! Yeah, if you don't mind."

Rowen told me to just confirm that the crystal was indeed the final armor orb and give it back. I wasn't allowed to prod her for answers because she had made it clear that she was clueless and it might arouse her curiosity. Not that this whole visit just to see the marble was something wouldn't cause curiosity. She fumbled through her handbag, muttering to herself all the while.

"Ah ha!" She cried out triumphantly as she pulled it out.

"It hasn't glowed or done anything abnormally since that day I told you about it over the computer."

She dropped it into my hand and I turned it over with my thumb. Yeah, this was defiantly an orb. I could see the kinji of compassion in it. So this made the situation a little better. Though we have...lost one, we have also found one. Okay, I guess that doesn't really make the situation any better, but still.

"Hmmmm," I stroked my chin, doing my best impression of an inspector. "Looks like a real nice marble to me," I lied.

"Do you want it?"

I told her no. Though there are a lot of us to watch after it at the manor, Rowen thought it would be best if it stayed with its bearer. His reason being that if anything happened, the bearer wouldn't be able to call to her armor. That and the fact that Talpa didn't know where it was at this moment. If we took it would increase the chance of him finding it. Something Rowen didn't want to risk.

"Nah."

She blinked, "so then why did you want to meet me if you didn't want it?"

I shrugged, "It was a sad excuse to meet you. It's not everyday you meet an amazingly filled out girl on the computer." 

She smiled, "So you adore my killer curves?"

"Psh, hell yeah."

"So will you pay for my meal?" She said jokingly.

"Whoa, I said I wanted to meet you, not DATE you."

She laughed. She was real pretty when she laughed. How could Rowen even come across the slightest notion that this girl could have been trouble? Even if she was a complete stranger, no one could pretend to be THAT innocent. I don't know if I felt it or heard the insisting demand, but someone was willing me to look up. I glanced up at the balcony where Rowen was and I saw the urgency on his face. What was going on? I hit the ground fast enough to miss the spear that was soaring to embed itself in my head. Dynasty soldiers. So I was going to get some real action after all!

**

Fear started to creep into Amber's heart. She didn't want to fight. She never wanted to fight again. Tanisha saw the look of fear and she knew why it was there.

__

I need one of you to get Kara out of here and keep her away from the rest of us while the other clears the people out.

Amber closed her eyes, "Which do you want...?"

Tanisha frowned. She figured that whoever took Kara would most likely avoid being in the fight so she came to a quick conclusion.

"Take Kara and hide somewhere. I'll let you know when we're done here."

Amber nodded and let out a breath of relief. She didn't bother calling to her armor when she rushed over to the turned over table that Kento and Kara had been sitting at, she grabbed the girl's wrist and started to drag her.

"Who are you?!" The girl demanded as she started to dig her heels into the ground.

"You'll be okay, Kara. Amber is my friend. Go with her."

Kara looked at Kento and suddenly felt an immense amount of trust in him. She nodded to him and he smiled in return and rushed away.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Don't worry about him. He's always trying to save the day. He probably went to put on his super hero costume or something."

Amber started to pull on Kara's wrist, directing her towards the swinging doors that led to the kitchen.

"Those things... do they know Kento?"

"No, I doubt it." Amber said abruptly, trying to squash that idea in the girl's head quickly.

They made their way to a building a couple blocks over and hid inside near a window so Amber could look out for any soldiers that she prayed hard for them not to find her. She couldn't be a ronin... it wasn't for her. She closed her eyes. The others, beside Tanisha, had no clue what had gone on a few days before. No idea that she feared everything that was to come and that she didn't want to be a part of it. It was going to be hard to explain to the ronins why she was going to give up her armor.

******

Kento waited until Amber took Kara out of sight before he called up his armor. A manevolant smile formed on his lips as his face guard slipped into place. He started in on the dynasty soldiers who were already being pelted by a storm of golden arrows. Kento's tetsubo spun around his head in one hand before he grasped it with his other and brought it down, slashing through his opponents.

__

There has got to be a warlord here some where... He tried to split his concentration, trying to fight off soldiers and look for the warlord.

"SNAKE-"

"He's doing his sure kill!" Kento heard Cye cry.

Looking around, he noticed that there were a great deal of people still running around like chickens with there head cut off. His mind started reeling. Someone had to stop Sehkmet, but Kento couldn't find him! From lack of attention, the tetsubo was knocked from his hand. His thoughts returned back to the warriors in front of him and picked up the one whom had dared to pick him off while his defensives were down. With a grunt, Kento launched him several feet in the air.

"FANG..."

Sehkmet was stand on a beam over top of him, but there was no way to make it to him in time. Out of no where, an arrow beamed the warlord in the back of his head. Sehkmet turned to find the imbecile who had struck him while he wasn't looking. But before he could find the ronin, another clashed into him, sending him wheeling to the ground. He landed on his feet and looked up to find Sage standing on the beam that had been his current position.

"You're rusty Sehkmet."

Kento grinned at this opportunity. "Come on you old coot. Just you and me."

Sehkmet scoffed at his cockiness, and was much obliged to strip him of it. He slipped into a fighting stance and watched as Kento tightened his grip on his tetsubo. It was like he was going in slow motion. He saw when Kento shifted his weight and the slow approach of the end of the bo coming for his midsection. He smiled as he sidestepped the blow. As Kento slipped by, surprised, Sehkmet slammed his elbow into the youth's back, causing him to crash into the ground. With a growl, Kento rolled to his feet and his tetsubo meet with Sehkmet's swords, as they tried to make one another fall away.

Out on the street, Amber's spotted Cye maneuvering people as far away from the restaurant that he could get them with such little cooperation.

"Stay here. I think I see someone I know." She told.

Cye was starting to run back towards the building once she had gotten near him.

"Cye!"

He stopped abruptly and looked around for who had called his name. She jogged the rest of the way over to him.

"Hey, what's going on in there?""

"Kento is trying to fight Sehkmet off while Sage and Rowen are getting rid of the dynasty soldiers. Hey do you think you could do me a favor and try to keep these people back? They really seem more interested in the battle than their well beings."

She nodded to him numbly and then he ran back into the restaurant. When Cye stepped back into the restaurant, he heard an infuriated cry. Alarmed, he ran till he found Kento, who had a confused look on his face. Sehkmet was before him, grasping his hair with both hands.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea. I was just standing here telling him how I was going to wipe the floor with his sorry ass when he just like... spa zed."

Sehkmet threw his head back as one last cry escaped his throat. His armor flashed a couple of times before Talpa had called him back.

"What just happened?" Cye wondered aloud.

"Warriors fighting against their will," Rowen growled as he powered down. "Talpa has them under control."

"Another one? How are we suppose to get them out of this one?"

"We're obviously going to have to go about it in a different way than last time. Talpa wouldn't try the same dumb antic twice."

The sound of police approaching fast brought Rowen out of his theory.

"Looks like we need to make a run for it." Cye pointed out.

"What about Kara?"

Sage smiled at Kento, "you can just stay here with her. She looks like she'd enjoy having you around. It would put a wealthy decrease on the grocery bill."

"Ha... Ha."

Author's notes: Well, there goes chapter seven. Advise: when writing a story, make sure you remember everything you have written in previous chapters, or go back and read them. I hadn't realized that the spirit of Samantha's armor was a dragon. It's a good thing I looked back because the spirits are involved in my 2nd series.. if there is a 2nd one. I hope you liked it. I don't think there's much there, but hold on! It'll get better! Oh, and for those of you who caught that I said hanged up the phone instead of hung, its because my english teracher told me that hung was a notty word. "hung like a horse" is an example. Hehee, well, please review!


End file.
